A Beautiful Mind
by Silarcta
Summary: Saïx and Xemnas shared a childhood together. Assault. Will they be able to remember each other when meeting again? What dark past is it that hovers behind Saïx? Crappy summary, I know. Will be lemon [SaïxXemnas]. Slight violence.
1. Who Are You

A Beautiful Mind By the Crimson Luna Diviner 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Saïx and Xemnas shared a childhood together. Assault. Will they be able to remember each other when meeting again? What dark past is it that hovers behind Saïx? Crappy summary, I know. Will be lemon Saïx/Xemnas. Slight violence.

History: Is this really me? Sitting down here to write an AU? Looks like it… Well this story just popped up into my head and I need a brake from schoolwork. Written to "The Promised Land" from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and EVE (piano) by Joe Hisaishi. OOC'ness is to be expected.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Two small boys ran through crowded streets, the rain pouring down over them. Neither had jackets and the older was barefoot. They were holding their arms over their heads so they wouldn't get wet. One was tanned, his hair silver and his eyes burning amber. He was eight years old. The other was four. His hair was blue, his skin pale and his eyes yellow. 

They ran out of the alleyway and into the main street, dodging adults holding their umbrellas and suitcases while grumbling because of the weather. They halted in the middle of the marketplace, a hundred meters in front of a giant cathedral. Its doors were standing agape and the sound of a choir was sounding from it. They looked back towards the alley and saw the dark figure of a tall man searching through the marketplace with his gaze. Both boys had scared expressions on their face as they once again started to run. They sprinted through the crowd and up the wet stone steps of the stair to the cathedral. Through the door, feverishly looking for a place to hide. The sad Gregorian song echoing through the enormous hall seemed to drown away at the sound of boots against the stone steps outside. The boys dived between two of the bench racks. The hall was empty except for them, the choir and the footsteps.

Their hearts pounded in their chests as they lay on the floor, pleading that the man entering wouldn't look down between the benches. The silver haired glanced at the other. He was bleeding. His face was mauled with two vertical cuts forming an X between his eyes. Blood was dripping everywhere, and he was shaking with terror.

'Dripping?' the older thought. Shit, they had to move!

He grabbed the other's arm and motioned him to crawl towards the wall. Meanwhile the man with the boots had stopped. His gaze fell to the floor. Drops of blood…He slowly followed the trail towards the bench racks. A malicious grin spread across his face as he closed in. He could smell the boy now. He bowed down and looked between two of the benches. A snarl escaped him as he picked up a wet, blood splattered T-shirt.

The boys huddled together in the darkness behind the organ. The oldest put his arms around the other so he wouldn't get cold. It didn't help much seeing they were both soaking wet after running through the rain, but the younger had used his T-shirt to wipe away the blood. His bare torso was covered with bruises and cuts. Some of them was old, others new.

'Please don't let him find us… don't let him hurt Saïx anymore,' the older prayed. The blue haired boy clenched his fists in the other's tattered T-shirt. The sound of footsteps only a few meters away from them now. 'Please… don't let him… don't…' The footsteps died away.

'**Please**…'

The man slowly turned towards the organ. His hand slid over the side of its wooden frame as he thought. He had all time in the world. He extended his arm towards the dark gap between the wall and the organ.

'Don't…'

A scream, strong hands grabbing a small ankle, fighting, kicking, yelling. All silenced by one strike from the man…

Darkness…

X

X

X

Xemnas stared at his reflection in a pool of water on the cobblestone. Time surely flies. He couldn't believe that today he was already twenty. He asked himself again what he was doing in the most deserted and condemned part of the city, on a clouded, slightly raining evening, at his own birthday.

'Because you need to know why you keep dreaming about this place…' he told himself. It was pretty much the truth. He'd been having nightmares about it since he was a little kid. Especially the sound of footsteps… But he had forgotten what it meant and that bothered him. He was used to getting an answer the instant he asked a question… but not this time.

He crossed the old marketplace. It looked so worn out and dirty. There hadn't been people there for the past ten years.

So why today? Perhaps being twenty he should act like a real grown up and get to the bottom of this. He chuckled. He did whatever he wanted to do. No one could punish him for not believing in fate. Not taking responsibility wasn't a sin. Still, it was today… at his birthday…

What was that on the stairs to the cathedral?

He sped up and was soon standing in front of the door to the cathedral. The painting was fading and peeling off. Right underneath it lay a young man unconscious, facedown with one hand stretched out towards the door, the other underneath his chest as if he had fallen. Xemnas knelt down beside the man and turned him carefully around. He had been wrong. It wasn't a young man. It was probably just a boy, something around eighteen years old perhaps. He brushed some clingy strands of blue hair away from his wet forehead. An X-shaped scar between his eyes… He was beautiful. Xemnas checked his pulse. It was slow, but stabile, and he was breathing all right. But the stranger was only wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black pants. If Xemnas left him here he would probably freeze to death. He was completely soaked already.

Xemnas thought for a moment, and after serious inner conflict he carefully picked the boy up and carried him with him back to his car.

X

Saïx sat bolt up and hit his head in something hard.

"Careful there! We don't want you to black out again."

Saïx turned his head in the direction of the voice and stared right into a pair of burning, amber eyes. _Beautiful_, burning, amber eyes. It was a silver haired man, tanned, slender and very good-looking. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with the two top buttons open.

"Who are you?" Saïx asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"My name is Xemnas," he said. And sat down in a chair next to him. "I found you outside the old cathedral. You were unconscious, so I brought you with me."

Saïx took a second to register his surroundings. He was sitting on a single bed in a small alcove. He had probably hit his head in the roof then. The room was some kind of common room for evenings it looked like. The walls and floor was white, the furniture was either in glass or white leather. Even the fireplace was made of white bricks, making them both stand out, dressed in completely black.

"Thank you," Saïx said after a while.

"What is your name?"

"…Saïx."

Xemnas surveyed him for a moment. There was something familiar, both with the name and his face.

"Well Saïx. Just tell me where you live and I'll drive you home."

"Thank you for the offer but… I don't… remember…"

"Remember what?" Xemnas asked puzzled.

"Where I live…"

Saïx looked down, as if ashamed. 'Oh gawd, what have I run into this time,' Xemnas wondered.

"Hmm… I'm sure we can think of something… What about your last name? Do you have any relatives?"

"I… I'm sorry, I don't remember…I… I should go. I am grateful for your hospitality…"

Saïx rose to his feet, but Xemnas held him back.

"And where are you planning on going?"

Saïx shrugged.

"Anywhere I suppose."

"And you think I am just going to let you roam the streets alone with amnesia? You'll freeze half to death in this weather!"

"Hey, it's no big deal! I can manage some cold, I am fully clothed."

'Not in my eyes,' Xemnas thought.

"What other choice do I have, anyway?" Saïx asked.

"How old are you?"

"Soon to be sixteen."

Xemnas' mouth dropped, but he reassembled himself as best as he could to make a decision on what to do.

"Look. I'll let you stay here as long as you like to. The house is big and I've got a spare room. I'll even help you find your home again."

Wow… Saïx was surprised. He had never experienced such hospitality from anyone. He gave another glance at Xemnas. 'Wake up!' he thought. 'No one that handsome would ever care about me!'

But still… Xemnas had offered him to stay… A big part of him begged for it to be real.

"Are you sure it wont be any trouble?"

Xemnas smiled. A smile Saïx immediately fell in love with.

"Of course it won't. I wouldn't have asked you to if I didn't want you to."

"That makes sense," Saïx chuckled. "I'd love to."

"Good. I'll get your room ready and find you some clean clothes."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Saïx felt like he hadn't done that for ages.

"No… not at all," Xemnas said, pushing some disturbing pictures out of his mind. 'He's only a kid, you pervert,' he told himself. "Follow me."

They went out of the common room and into an L-shaped hallway. Everything was white. The door to the bathroom was in the corner, and there was one stair going up in one end of the hall and one going down in the other. But as Xemnas was to open the bathroom door he found it locked. He gave a sigh.

"Riku! If you're not out of there in ten seconds there will be hell to pay!" he yelled.

Saïx felt his heart sink like a stone. Xemnas lived with someone else? The other seemed to notice.

"My half brother's son lives here," he explained. "Am I not the lucky one?" he said through gritted teeth. Saïx chuckled, a bit relived. 'Come on! The guy is probably much older than me!' he told himself. 'He's still damn sexy… Gawd, when the hell did I start to think like this?'

Seconds later a young boy flung open the bathroom door looking kind of disappointed when he didn't hit anyone. He was pale, silver haired with shocking, blue eyes. He was wearing a tank top and baggy jeans.

"Well hello!" he said with a huge grin, but as soon as he saw Saïx his mouth dropped. "Uhm… you're a man?"

Saïx looked at Xemnas in confusion, seeing that also he was taken aback by the comment.

"Riku," Xemnas said patiently. "This is Saïx. He will be staying here for some time."

Riku was just standing there silent for a moment, then without any warning he ran down the hallway, waving an arm, bellowing:

"Everyone raise their hand if your uncle's a homo!!"

Saïx was startled. Xemnas was _infuriated_.

"Get back here, you sex fixated whelp!" he yelled. "I found him unconscious in the streets!"

Riku came to a halt.

"Oh my god! You've become some kind of a child fetish, gay, psychopathic kidnapper?"

"That's IT! I'm telling your father!!"

The boy immediately stopped shouting and went mortified, but he soon found his voice again.

"And when would you do that? He's never home any more!"

Xemnas handed Saïx fresh towels and pushed him inside the bathroom before turning back to the kid, muttering something about 'arrogant fourteen-year-olds'.

"If you ever listened to what I say you should know he's coming tonight!"

"Why the hell would he do that??"

"Mainly because it's your uncle's twentieth birthday!"

"Ah, your gonna celebrate that you've become an old man without ever having a _girl_friend!"

Saïx could hear their arguing quite well from the bathroom. What had he done to get himself into this mess? So Xemnas was twenty… Oh, why did he care? He was just some guy Xemnas had found in the streets! Some sick reason to brake out of the monotony of his daily life! He wondered why he couldn't remember anything, as he stepped into the shower. Where did he come from? He turned on the water. Did he by any chance have a little brother running around shouting things at him all day like Riku and Xemnas? The thought made him chuckle. Hopefully not.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Saïx, I brought you some clean clothes, is the door open?"

Saïx froze.

"Uhm… yes…"

Luckily, the hot water had already fogged most of the shower cabinet as Xemnas entered. He didn't seem to look at Saïx at all, only put some clothes on the bathroom bench and left.

"If you're hungry we're having dinner downstairs after you're done showering," Xemnas shouted after closing the door.

Xemnas definitely needed a cold shower now. 'He's just a kid, you sicko, and since when did you become a gay?' Xemnas asked himself. Still, he was almost sixteen… and Saïx _had_ allowed him into the bathroom… He either wanted Xemnas to see him naked, or he didn't care, meaning he wasn't interested.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Okay, I wasn't really planning on posting this before I had finished my other chapter based fic, but I have absolutely no more ideas for it and this story here was screaming to be posted as I've already written past 13 000 words of it... -.- Well, I won't post the new chap before I have past five reviews so... It's really up to you.


	2. Who Am I

A Beautiful Mind, pt. 2

A/N: I can't believe I'm updating already but I'm curious to see some response on this. I have gone so far as to think about this as my masterpiece so far. It will probably be my longest fic at the moment, and it actually has a real plotline! It's not just an excuse for a lemon!

* * *

Saïx dressed in a grey T-shirt and dark jeans, all too big for him. The jeans sat very low on his hips. Still, he felt some strange, familiar comfort in wearing Xemnas' clothes. He followed the voice of the other two arguing, down the stairs and into a large, square hallway. There was another voice mixed in the shouting now. It remained calm, and every time it spoke, the others went silent.

"Riku, behave yourself. If little brother decides to change file there is nothing wrong with that."

The voice sounded almost amused.

"For the last time!! I am just trying to help him!!" Xemnas yelled. "Oh, hi Saïx," he said as Saïx entered, acting as if he hadn't heard anything. "This is my half-brother. Sephiroth."

He gestured towards a man sitting by the table next to him. There was no doubt that this man was Riku's father. Same pale skin, blue eyes, and silver hair. Only this man's hair reached him to his knees. He was tall and slender, much like his brother, dressed much like him too. He was probably somewhere around thirty-five.

"Hello…" Saïx said. Sephiroth took his time to look at him, like a father measuring his daughter's new boyfriend, and then merely nodded.

"Take a seat, Saïx," Xemnas said, reasonably tired after all the shouting.

The dinner was some kind of tasteless soup, probably made by Xemnas. Sephiroth gave a sigh.

"Why didn't you just order food? You know you can't cook."

"Hah! You're one to talk!" Xemnas blurted out.

"At least I don't act like I can. Some people actually knows when to order," he said coldly.

"Put sour cream in it. That usually works."

Everyone went silent and stared at Saïx for a second, until Xemnas stood up and went to the refrigerator.

"At least one of you know how to cook," Riku grinned, earning a glare from his father.

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. There were no more arguments, and they actually managed to keep a normal conversation. It seemed like Sephiroth had a job consisting of much travelling though what ever it was were highly confidential, and Riku was living with Xemnas so he wouldn't need to change school all the time. Saïx was mostly listening to the others talk, wondering how his own family had been like. Why couldn't he remember? It was like he never had remembered. As if his life consisted of this big black holes that had always been there.

"Riku, will you take Saïx to his room while I follow your father to the door?"

Riku nodded and rose to his feet, Saïx following. They went up two stairs to the top floor. It was a small hallway there and three doors.

"That one's to the second bathroom," Riku said, pointing at the middle one. "The one on the right hand is Xemnas' room and the left one is yours."

Saïx nodded, and Riku went downstairs again.

Saïx' room was white, as everything else in the house. It was dimly lit, and had a double bed, a chair, a desk and a big window, showing the perfect, starry sky outside, and the old buildings of the city. There was even a small balcony, but the glass door leading to it was locked. Perhaps he'd ask Xemnas about that. He really felt like some fresh air right now, but as he was halfway down the stairs to the first store he came to a halt, hearing voices from the hall. They were almost whispering, but Saïx had good ears.

"I don't know if what I am doing is the right thing…"

It was Xemnas' voice.

"Well, you could always call the police. That's what you're supposed to do," Sephiroth said.

"That is out of the question. You know very well that'd be too risky, besides, what if he has run away from home? I don't want to get him into trouble."

"You obviously care a bit too much about the boy."

"I…"

Xemnas' voice failed him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Xemnas. Just don't make him do anything he doesn't want, if you understand what I mean."

"Sephiroth!"

"You heard me. I won't say anything against it even though I think he's too young for you. As long as you do it because you care about him, not because he's available. But keep in mind that your first priority is to find his family."

"Just… Just get out!"

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle.

"Very well. Good bye, little brother."

And with that, the front door slammed shut behind him.

Saïx was… more than slightly surprised. Stunned, to say the least. He had been there for mere hours, and he already felt like he had known Xemnas his whole life. It was strange, almost as if… he was in love. Was it possible that Xemnas had the same sensation?

"Saïx! There you are!" Xemnas said as he caught sight of the younger, hoping he hadn't heard any of the conversation. "I really must thank you. You saved the dinner."

"Oh… it was nothing," Saïx mumbled.

"No, I mean it! I can't remember last time there ever was a meal in this house without complaining."

"Uhm… I came to ask about the balcony in the spare room…"

"_Your_ room, Saïx, as long as you want to stay. You want me to unlock the balcony door?"

The two walked together in silence towards Saïx' room. Strangely enough, Saïx was sure there had never been any arguments over dinner where he came from. Was that a good sign? Was he starting to remember again? Saïx' trail of thoughts were cut off as he saw what was hanging around Xemnas' neck.

"Are you wearing a pentacle?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was given to me while I was a child, for protection," the silver-haired answered uninterested.

"You don't believe in some higher power that looks after us?"

"I stopped believing in God when I was eight."

"Why so?" Saïx asked. His curiosity had really gotten the better of him.

"…I lost my only friend… in the very cathedral I found you."

"Oh… I am sorry…"

"Don't be," Xemnas said with a small grin. "What about you?"

"Well, I certainly think _something_ is keeping an eye on us, that there's a purpose in what happens to us."

"Like loosing your memory?" Xemnas asked with a small chuckle.

"I met you, didn't I?"

"You sure did. Still, it was a pagan who found you," Xemnas pointed out as they reached the balcony door, unlocking it with a small key. Saïx gave a content sigh as the cold night air hit him.

"You don't have to believe to be a part of destiny."

"I suppose…" Xemnas said, leaning onto the stone railing. "But I haven't taken this necklace off once since I got it, and I've never been in any trouble."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not that I can remember. Then again, I can't even remember the name of the man who gave this to me. It's been so long."

Xemnas carefully took it of, examining it thoroughly. It was just an ordinary pentacle in silver, hanging on a leather necklace. He determinedly trust it into Saïx' hand.

"You need it more than I do."

"You sure?" Saïx asked surprised. "You've had it for almost your whole life…"

"Then perhaps it's time for a change," Xemnas said with a soft smile. "So if the Gods should fail you, you'll still be safe."

"Thank you…" Saïx said, trying to get the lock open again, but it was too difficult.

"Here, let me help," Xemnas offered, taking hold of the necklace. Saïx lifted his hair away, letting Xemnas reach around him to get the necklace around his neck, faces mere centimetres away.

"It fits you much better than me," Xemnas exclaimed without taking a step back.

"Thank you…" Saïx repeated, blushing slightly, his personal space painstakingly invaded. They hadn't even known each other for a day… yet it felt so right. Yellow and amber eyes were locked together. Saïx felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Saïx… I know we just met, but even so, I felt as if I've known you for so long… The moment I saw you…"

Xemnas was cut mid-sentence by a giant ruckus from downstairs, like casseroles and plates falling into the floor. He gave a sigh.

"I thought Riku had gone to bed already," he mumbled, taking a step back. "Well, I better go check it…. Good night."

"… Good night… Xemnas…" the blue-haired mumbled to the other's back disappearing inside the house. He was startled, yet happy. Xemnas had spoken so openly to him. It was with heavy heart he crawled to bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

X

"Saïx! There you are. I was getting worried you wouldn't come in time for breakfast," Xemnas said as Saïx came down in the kitchen in the morning. The other two was already seated. "I made pancakes."

"Great! I love pancakes!" Saïx said with obvious joy on his face.

"I had a feeling you did," Xemnas laughed as the other slumped down on the chair next to him.

"How?"

"I don't know," Xemnas answered with a grin. "So, I've done some research this night, but I figured the best way to find your family is by the newspaper. I wrote a small note and if it's okay for you Riku will take it to the newspaper on his way to school."

"You really did all of that for me?" Saïx asked, looking at booth with surprise.

"Yeah… You're always welcome here, but I bet you want to see your family again."

"Well, I don't remember them, so I can't really miss them… But I am sure I would if I did, besides… who else could tell me who I am?"

"Exactly," Xemnas said. There was a short silence before Saïx yet again spoke.

"Do you always eat breakfast together?"

"Well, yeah… as long as uncle's schedule doesn't crash with mine, but he mostly works at home," Riku said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Hm… We never did that…"

The two others stared at Saïx for a moment.

"You mean, you remember that?"

"Seems like it… Mostly, things of my past are just black holes, but I remember some things like that…"

"Well, that's a good sign," Xemnas said.

"Yeah…"

* * *

OMG You reviewers once again made me so happy :D Six reviews in two days! 

I'm sorry there weren't many Riku-hillariousities in this chapter and it doesnt really happen much at all-.- Well, I can promise the next chapter is much more interesting.

To GenKirby: Actually I didn't realise I used that a lot -.- But if you look at how Xemnas thinks it makes sense... I think of Xemnas as a horny pervert and overly romantic at the same time (just look at how he rambles to Kingdom Hearts and those grins of his X3).

Besides, this part of the story was written... at least one month before "What Makes Us Special". I had the opening lying around for decades before I began working on it again.

Thanks again to you all! Your reviews are what makes me post and I surely wont take any lesser than six posts before I update again.

And to Takkian: I don't know if you got my mail but I'd love to take a look at that story of yours. I havent given up on my other story but I ran out of inspiration.

To all Vexen/Marly fans I can inform you that I'm also working on a new ONESHOT with said pairing. An AU with crackish plot but it seems to be getting along fine.

I'm so busy it hurts -.- And I had French adjective test today T.T


	3. The Nightmare's Beginning

A Beautiful Mind pt. 3

A/N: 14 reviews… O.O After two chaps…Wow, I suppose it's time I update ; this chapter is pretty long, so I don't think I will be updating until I have ten reviews… Okay, that was greedy… Perhaps I'll update sooner if the comments are long XP Thanks to everyone who have reviewed! Now I've also gotten some new ideas for my other chappie-based fic so I might update there too in a few days if I have the time.

X

-Too lazy to make a real border so this will have to suffice-

X

Saïx wasn't sure what had made time go so fast the last days, but before he knew it, he had stayed at Xemnas' home for two weeks. They still hadn't gotten any answers from the newspaper if they'd be printing the note, but Saïx wasn't really worried. Xemnas seemed glad to have him there, and as long as he wasn't any bother he was more than happy to stay. Xemnas had managed to squeeze out of him when his birthday was, one of the few things he remembered, and tonight was the night they were celebrating his sixteenth birthday.

"Xemnas, you really didn't have to…" Saïx mumbled as Xemnas placed a large cake on the table.

"You hear that, uncle? He's starting to get familiar with your cooking expertise," Riku said, giving a loud snicker.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Saïx said.

"Oh, it's okay. I actually followed a recipe on this. Besides, what is a birthday without cake?"

"A spoiled oppertunity for eating cake," Riku said with his mouth full.

"What have I said about talking with food in your mouth?" Xemnas snarled. The teen made a huge swallow before he spoke.

"You call that food?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xemnas asked, his left eye giving a slight twitch.

"Daddy says cake doesn't count as food."

"Well, Sephiroth should really try to look at you eating once in a while. Pigs have better table manners than you."

"Haha, look who's talking! You perfectionist!"

"Why you little-"

"Will you just try not to fight for once?" Saïx asked. The other two went silent and remained content with glaring daggers at each other. Saïx had gotten used to their arguments by now. From the outside it might look like they couldn't stand each other, but Saïx had seen many times that deep down they really cared about each other, Sephiroth too. They were a strong family, even though they argued a lot. Riku had a certain respect for Saïx, seeing he was two years older, but he didn't mind it too much now that he'd gotten used to Saïx living with them as another family member. It was surprising how they all had adapted to the situation.

After Riku had gone to bed, the two others went out on the balcony in Saïx' room to get some fresh air. They often did that, seeing it was a beautiful view over half of the city from up there.

"Do you feel at home here, Saïx?" Xemnas suddenly asked, staring up at the starry sky.

"… Yeah… You have become like a family to me in merely two weeks…"

"…Family… Yes, Riku looks upon you like a brother…"

"Mh… He's a great kid," Saïx said.

"And what about me…?" Xemnas asked stoic.

"What do you mean?"

"What place do I have…?"

"I… I don't know…" Saïx said. He knew what place he _wanted_ Xemnas to take, but he'd never dare saying it. Xemnas looked down from the sky to meet Saïx' yellow eyes.

"I have a birthday present for you," he said, smiling.

"What? You shouldn't have, Xemnas…"

"Oh, but I do! Close your eyes."

Saïx did as he was told, a bit troubled that Xemnas had gotten him something, then again he wondered what ever it could be.

Suddenly he felt soft lips pressed against his own. His eyes flew open meeting amber ones. Arms slid around his waist, hugging him close. A warm shudder went through him and he closed his eyes again, taking hold of Xemnas' shoulders and tilting his head. He felt Xemnas' tongue against his lips and parted them, allowing him enterance. One of the older man's arms shifted to rest around his neck, pulling him even closer, desperate to taste more of him. Saïx latched onto his neck, slithering his own tongue out to meet him. He never wanted to let go. Cradled slightly in the other's tight embrace, tongues battling, roaming each other's mouth in aching need of the other. Perhaps it lasted mere seconds, perhaps it lasted half an hour; Saïx wasn't sure. The longer the better he thought, tightening his grip even further, denying the other the act of retreat. Xemnas pressed the other's waist onto himself, feeling the fragile body propped against his. This was what he had wanted ever since the first night on the balcony. Holding him close, ensuring himself that he was there, that Saïx never would go away. It was but need to see the other's face and hear his reaction that Xemnas pulled back his tongue and moved to suck hard on his bottom lip before he finally broke apart. He caressed his cheek lightly and smiled passionately as Saïx' eyes opened slowly.

"I think… that is the best thing anyone has ever given me…" Saïx said quietly, not letting go of the other's shoulders. Xemnas pulled him close again, nuzzling his neck and stroking his hair.

"I'll do anything I can to help you, Saïx. But I would be glad if you chose to stay here."

X

There never came any reply from the newspaper, but Saïx was glad. He and Xemnas were a couple now; he felt no need to find his family. Three weeks went by much faster than the last two without remembering anything else. He was content with his life. Xemnas had mentioned that he should start working or studying. It was better than hanging around at home without anything to do, besides, Saïx wanted to repay him somehow for the hospitality he'd been shown.

"You nervous?" Xemnas asked. Saïx was fingering with the pentacle around his neck. That was always a sign of stress.

"A little… I've only met him once before you know…"

Xemnas placed a soft kiss on his forehead. They were standing in the kitchen, waiting for the older brother to come home. He had managed to squeeze the fact that Xemnas and Saïx were finally together out of Riku on the phone and said he'd be home as soon as possible to regard the situation.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have anything against us."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm his brother," Xemnas said, kissing his lips and hugging him close. "He doesn't seem to mind, but he made it clear that he didn't want any face munching in front of him."

Saïx blushed slightly. He knew Sephiroth thought he was too young for Xemnas. He suspected that the older brother's opinions had _some_ meaning to the younger. Saïx found it good though. Xemnas was four years older than him while he was young and inexperienced. They hadn't shared the same bed and nothing serious had happened. Saïx wasn't sure he was ready for anything either.

Finally, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

"I'll get it!" they heard Riku shout, followed by loud thumps from the stairs.

"No way! Your father will go mental if he finds that you're not in bed at this time!" Xemnas yelled.

"It was _he_ who came late!" Riku said as he arrived downstairs. "You said I could stay up until he came!"

"Alright, alright, just get the door!" Xemnas said irritated, tracing his fingertips over Saïx' hips, trying to calm down. Saïx had a feeling it was _he_ who was nervous after all.

"Think you can manage to keep your hands of me until he's left?" Saïx asked with a chuckle.

"Gha! I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Xemnas replied, pecking his lips.

"I mean it, Xemnas. He might accept this, but we shouldn't shove it up his face."

"Oh, the agony!" Xemnas cried dramatically. "Who cares about him, it's not his decision to make."

He captured Saïx' lips again, only this time he didn't let go but instead he pressed the boy against the kitchen counter, deepening the kiss. Saïx gave a soft moan into his mouth, parted his lips giving him enterance and at the same time trying to push him off. After a short while he decided that kissing back was the best option. He wasn't really used to Xemnas kissing him like this, but it sure felt good. Both hands were neatly wrapped around the other's waist by the time they heard a loud couch. They broke up, Xemnas pulling Saïx back to his feet only to find Sephiroth standing in the doorway.

"Well, things have certainly changed since last time I came…" he said. The scene had startled him, no doubt but not more than that he could hide it.

X

"I intended to come with a proposition for you, little brother," Sephiroth said as they once again were gathered around the dinning table. "It was not in my mind to tell you before Saïx had left, but the way things are… it doesn't seem likely to happen. So, I decided to make my offer now."

"Oh…?"

Xemnas arched an eyebrow.

"There's a position available where I work. You said you might be interested some time ago, remember?"

"Well, yes," Xemnas answered. "But I don't know how that would work out now…"

He gave a glance at Saïx.

"Well, there is a lot of travelling required, and I don't think it's a good idea for Saïx to leave here so soon."

"I will not under any circumstances get Saïx involved in this," Xemnas said. "I'll do fine."

"Xemnas, I'm sure it's okay…" Saïx muttered.

"No. I will stay here, at least until we find your family."

"Why is that? I don't want you to ruin your career because of me…"

"You're only sixteen, Saïx. I won't take you anywhere without your parents acknowledging it."

Saïx fell silent. There really was a great gap between him and Xemnas. Four years was a lot if you were only sixteen. He was a child. Xemnas was to be considered an adult. Xemnas didn't seem too happy with the decision either, but his concern was with Saïx. He already had a good position; he wouldn't let work ruin their relationship.

"Well, it's up to you. I can always find someone else to take the job."

"Yeah… you do that," Xemnas said.

"There will be more opportunities."

"Great…"

And so the dinner went on in silence. Saïx was glad that Xemnas was willing to sacrifice such things for him, but actually seeing him do it made him feel bad for him. He wondered what kind of job it was though. He didn't really know much about the current job Xemnas had either, only that it was a lower branch of the job Sephiroth had. What was this about not getting him involved…?

"I don't really see the reason why you can't have your meetings over the phone like normal companies do," they heard Riku's voice say. Everyone turned towards him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sephiroth asked dangerously soft.

X

"Saïx! I got a call from the office. They need me there."

Saïx looked up from his book.

"Okay… Will you be gone for long?"

"No, no I'll be back in three hours, top," Xemnas said, pecking his lips before he went out in the hallway.

"Riku will probably be home in one hour though, unless he decides to go home with a friend."

"I think I can take care of myself," Saïx said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… yes of course, I am sorry. I'm just worried."

"No need to be," Saïx said and heard the door slam shut. He was getting used to Xemnas never saying goodbye as he went on these short trips. He had been disappointed the first times, but he figured it was childish. So he went back to his book without any other thoughts of it.

An hour went by, but there was no sight of Riku. He had probably gone to town or a friend's house after school. Saïx eventually grew tired of reading and decided he'd go find himself something to eat. Down in the kitchen he found a large cardboard box on the table. It was probably going up in the attic. Xemnas had been cleaning up in his dresser the last days. It wasn't taped yet, so Saïx decided he'd take a peek.

As he thought, the box was full of clothes.

Saïx' eyes fell on something familiar. A tattered T-shirt, fit for an eight years old. Slowly, Saïx picked up the old piece of clothing, turning the front against him. There were two holes in it, as if small fists had clenched in the fabric and tore it. The smell of blood filled Saïx' nose. He unconsciously lifted one hand to touch his scar as the sound of footsteps echoed in his head. It was as if a video was rewind and played in the back of his skull. A scream, strong hands grabbing a small ankle, fighting, kicking, yelling… darkness…

Saïx felt nausea welling up inside him. He swayed, black spots blurring his vision. He was going to fall, for sure. A sharp pain seared through his head as he lost balance, hitting the floor hard. An alien sound cut through the screams and footsteps. It took some time before he realised it was the doorbell, and that he was still standing firmly on both legs, clutching the tattered shirt. He shaked his head and dropped the old clothing on the table, figuring it must have been some kind of flashback perhaps.

He hurried over to open the door as the bell rang for a second time. There out in the rain stood a girl, probably around seventeen. She had red hair and was dressed in a short, pink dress with lots of zippers.

"Saïx!!" she screamed and flung herself onto him. "I was so scared anything had happened to you."

"Uhm… that's… nice…" Saïx muttered, quite startled and confused.

"Oh, but of course…" the girl said, pulling away to measure him up and down. "You had amnesia… the note in the paper said so… That's how I found you," she squealed. "You don't remember me?"

"I… I can't say I do… though there's something familiar with you…" Saïx said, blushing slightly. "But come in! You can't stay out in the rain," he continued, stepping aside to let the redhead in, closing the door behind her.

"You don't remember your own sister?" she asked with a giggle.

"S-sister…?"

"Okay, I'll give you a hint," she said. "Starts with K-a."

"Uhm… Ka… Ka…"

Saïx scratched his head, very uncomfortable about the situation.

"K-A-I…" the girl spelled slowly.

"…Kairi…?"

X

Xemnas gave a sigh as he adjusted the front mirror in his car. Something was bothering him. He had an odd sensation that something had happened while he was away… But he was surely just overreacting. Well, at least he was back home now and could see for himself.

The rain outside was so thick and dark that he almost walked right into a girl standing at the porch.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said. "Are you the one who found Saïx?"

"Yes. Are you an acquaintance of him?" Xemnas asked a bit irritated.

"Why, yes! I am his sister! I saw your note in the newspaper and came to pick him up. But you weren't here so I figured I'd wait here to tell you, and thank you on his behalf," she said.

"Oh… He… He left…?" Xemnas asked bewildered.

"Well, yeah. Our stepparents drove him to a hospital. The amnesia, you know. Poor guy, couldn't remember who I was until I told him."

"I-is there any possibility you could tell me what hospital? I'd like to see him again…"

"Actually I'm not sure at the moment, but if you give me your phone number I am sure he'll call you if he'd like to speak to you," she suggested.

X

Xemnas slumped down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. 'Saïx… where are you…?'

Two days had passed and he still got no call. He was ready to brake down and cry at any moment. He couldn't have lost Saïx forever, now could he?

"Hey, uncle!"

"Not now, Riku," Xemnas snarled. "Don't you see I am busy loosing myself in despair and self-pity?"

"Uhm… I've been looking through the newspaper stack for the last weeks and I couldn't find your note anywhere."

"What…?"

"You said the girl had found us through your note, right? Well, I even called the news-company and they said they hadn't had space to public it."

"Then how…?"

Xemnas stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea… but I doubt that girl was Saïx' sister…"

X

OMGBORDERSARESOBORINGOMGBORDERSARESOBORINGOMGBORDERSARESOBORINGOMGBORDERSARESOBORING

X

D: Uh-nuh! Poor Saïx, what could have happened? –Chuckles at the thought cuz I am the only one who knows-

Okay, I'm being cynical but I haven't had the best times lately… I should have been on MR-scan last Monday but of course no one had told me that the blood tests I had to take before it had to be on empty stomach so now I have to get up around seven so I can be at a laboratory for five minutes to take that stupid test, and now I'm rambling cuz there aren't really anyone who cares… -.-

As I said I won't update until I have ten reviews on this chappie cuz I feel like being bitchy. –Goes to read Bram Stoker's Dracula-

I again thank everyone who has reviewed and I really hope you like this. has been just as bitchy as me lately so the page has been too slow to let me update…


	4. Oppressed People

A Beautiful Mind pt. 4

A/N: 26 reviews! NOW I'm happy! X3 You really helped me through a bad time here. And GenKirby I'm really sorry for that typo, it was getting late…-- but there isn't any other way to correct it than reposting the chapter, right?

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"Gawd… my head…"

"So you are finally awake."

"W-where am I? Everything is black…"

"That is because you are blindfolded. And before you state that you cannot move I will tell you that this is because you are tied up."

"W-why…?"

Saïx heard an annoyed sigh.

"Let me."

Saïx felt fingers brushing lightly against his temples as they moved to undo the blindfold. They were cold and thin, matching the chilly, cynical and sharp voice perfect.

"Are you sure that's so smart?" he heard a second voice say.

"He is _my_ subject. If I decide I will not have my specimen tied up like an animal, then he will not be tied up like an animal."

Saïx heard a faint laugh.

"What?" the fist voice asked sharply.

"I haven't heard you say 'he' about any other subject than no. 11. Usually it's just 'it' or 'that'."

"Oh, shut up and get out of here!"

"As you wish! At least one of us can do it," the second voice said with a humourless laugh.

Saïx heard a door open and slam shut before the cloth in front of his eyes disappeared. His gaze met frosty green eyes.

"Now that's better."

Saïx stared at the man in front of him. He was tall and very slender; his hair was blonde and reached him below his shoulders. He looked like he was somewhere above twenty years. The most odd with his appearance was possibly is clothes. He was dressed in a scientist's coat, white shirt and pants, and black shoes. On the coat there were several small splatters of different colours as if he had spilled a variety of chemicals, but especially there was one colour reminding sickeningly of blood. There was something familiar with him though.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm…"

The man turned to a counter behind him and found a notebook, scribbling down something. Saïx took this time to take in his surroundings. It was a large, rectangular room, counters and cupboards along one of the short walls and one of the long. Along the other long wall there were doors in metal with small, barred hatches, everyone with a number. The other short wall had an archway into a narrow corridor, probably leading to another door out. All the walls were in steel and there were no windows. It looked like the place hadn't been cleaned properly for decades. The only really clean places were the counters, which were loaded with paper, medical equipment of different varieties, a tray holding several different types of knives, needles and scalpels… and then it was the table in the middle of the room. Not a spot marred its steel surface. It was lower than any normal table and there were no chairs around it. The surface was slightly curved and had a small drain in the middle. In each corner there were fastened chains, as if people used to get strapped down. The once white tiles underneath it were discoloured by what could only have been blood and acid. And at last it was the metal chair, which Saïx occupied, placed in a corner so he was looking directly at the archway. His wrists and ankles tied to the cold metal. If the chair was still cold he hadn't been sitting there for too long.

"Who _are_ you??" Saïx repeated, a bit louder.

"What is the furthest back you can remember?" the man asked.

"_Who are you??_"

"Hmm…"

The man made another note.

"Any normal being would have asked why it was tied to a chair. But I suppose you care more about remembering than clarifying your situation."

Saïx blinked; not exactly sure he got what the blonde said.

"So tell me, what is the furthest back you can remember?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Why do you want to know who I am?"

Saïx gave a low snarl. There was something about that attitude he knew.

"Look, forget it. Can you tell me what the hell is going on here and perhaps _untie_ me?"

The man gave him a measuring gaze over his notebook before he carefully put down his pen on the counter.

"Saïx… I need some cooperation if this is going to work again… You probably do not remember me, but will you be so kind? Your former self would have been ashamed to see you like this."

"You know me…?"

"Yes."

Saïx' eyes narrowed in concentration. This man… who was he…? Saïx could recall that sickening smell of blood, screaming and pain…

"V… Vexen…?"

The man looked up from his notebook again, his expression slightly surprised before he gave the tiniest smile.

"There you go. Remarkable progress already, I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"What is this place? I still don't know why I am tied up!"

"Let us take it from scratch, shall we? But before I can tell you your whole life story I need to know what the furthest back you can remember is."

"Just untie me, will you??"

"No."

"What is wrong with you? What am I doing here?"

Saïx head was exploding with questions. Why did he remember this man's name?

"My name is Vexen, you already know that. Is there anything else you remember?"

"N… no…"

"Fine then. I've worked here as a scientist my whole life, my job is to find out exactly what makes our subjects different."

"O… kay…?"

"You came here for the first time when you were four. This laboratory is simply a smaller branch of a large corporation. This corporation discovered your powers and murdered your parents so they could take you in as a specimen without anyone's objection."

Saïx gave another blink. How could anyone come with such facts and remain so… stoic… as if such were just normal…

"H…how…? W-why me…?"

"You have the power of a divine. You are nothing but a puppet in the eyes of the Sky Corporation."

Hot tears welled up in Saïx eyes. All this time he had thought he had a family out there.

"No… No! You must have gotten the wrong person! Let me go!"

"You see the door with the number seven on it? That is your home now. It has always been. When you ran away two years ago I believed I would never see you again, but the leaders insisted that they would find you again, and so they did. I hoped they would not be able to but it seems I was wrong."

"Oh, spare me! You are nothing but one of their henchmen, getting paid for lethal experiments!" Saïx cried, pressing his eyes shut.

Vexen's eyes narrowed in fury.

"If you remembered correctly, you would see exactly how wrong that hypothesis is."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you doing this??"

"I was born into this corporation. My mother was one of the subjects down here. I was taken in as an apprentice to the current scientist. When he died, I was forced to take his place. They even used my own invention to keep me locked up. You see, this laboratory is my prison as well, seeing I am also but a subject in their eyes."

"I… I didn't know…" Saïx muttered.

"Yes you did. You just didn't remember. You always knew, because we both grew up here together."

"Is that really how it is?" Saïx asked. Vexen merely pulled up the left leg of his pants, showing a metal anklet.

"You see this? If I move anywhere outside this basement it sends a signal to the top floor so they know I have escaped, then it blows my ankle to smithereens. The same result if I try to take it off. Every subject has one. I invented them when I was eight without any knowledge of what they might be used to."

"Why? Why are they so horrible??"

"Have you had any seizures recently?" Vexen asked, picking up his pen again.

"Any what?" Saïx asked, puzzled at the sudden change of subject.

"Seizures, convulsions, fits, paroxysms etc."

"Wha- no…"

"Are you certain? Any symptoms of narcolepsies?"

"Narco-what?"

"Narcolepsies," Vexen repeated. "It's a common phenomena among my subjects. It means you fall asleep when you get stressed."

"Uhm… no… Well… there was this one incident right before I came here but… will you just untie me??"

"Tell me about the incident. When I am sure there is no need to keep you tied up, I will free you."

Saïx gave a low grumble.

"It was more like a flashback or something. I went nauseous and thought I had fallen."

"Did you see anything?"

"Anything of what?"

"Images, things that reminded you of something you have experienced in the past during the seizure."

"It was _not_ a seizure! And no. I only heard footsteps and I could smell blood," Saïx said, trying to remember as best as he could.

"So what is the furthest back you can remember after your amnesia?"

"Uhm… five weeks or something… everything before that is just black holes…"

"Hmm…."

The blonde returned to his notebook, taking long time to scribble down something.

"Exactly why do you want to know these things?" Saïx asked after a long silence. He was scared and wondered where Xemnas could be. Was he looking for him? He wasn't sure whether he could trust Vexen either. That red haired girl had already tricked him once. If what Vexen said was true, there was still no guarantee he wouldn't hurt Saïx. He knew he had done it before even though it was on someone else's orders.

"You were always a different subject. You were even more special that the others. While the others usually got narcolepsies as an after effect of the medication they were given, you had no signs of it at all. My hypothesis is that the medication didn't work on you at first, but when you ran away two years ago and didn't receive your daily doses, all the drugs stored in your body gave you a convulsion that eventually resulted in amnesia. It makes sense. The medications should have calmed you down but you had several fits every day."

Saïx stared at him for a while, trying to take in what had just been said.

"So, generally I want to know if you still have fits of rage or if it's safe to untie you."

"Well… no, except from that flashback-like thingy there hasn't been anything… I really think you've gotten the wrong guy…"

Vexen gave a small sigh before he moved to untie the boy.

"Well, I know you are the Saïx they've been looking for. Perhaps your powers have gone in hibernation. I have seen such before."

"How do you know it's me…?" Saïx asked, massaging his wrists as he was cut loose.

"The hair… and the scar," Vexen said. "It's been two years, but I can never forget your scar."

"Oh…?"

"It was the first thing I ever asked you about when we first met. Such childish curiosity."

There was a long silence.

"Who was that girl? Kairi? Why do I remember her name?" Saïx asked.

"Was it she who brought you here?"

"Yes…"

"Very well," Vexen muttered. "She is the personal assistant of the one who rules Sky Corporation. I do not know much else about here, though she has been down here a couple of times since she joined just to survey the situation. That is probably from where you remember her."

Saïx thought back, trying to remember anything else from his past.

"You were… eleven, when we first met, right…?" Saïx asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, I was still just an apprentice and-"

"Saïx!!"

Both heads turned towards a young figure in the doorway to the cell marked eleven. Whether it was a young girl or a boy was impossible to say. The person had unruly, pink hair, like autumn leaves, reaching to its shoulders, slightly tanned skin and a huge smile plastered on his or her face. It was dressed in a huge, tattered dark green T-shirt and dark jeans. Neither of the clothing looked like it had been changed for some time.

"Uhm…" was all Saïx managed to say before the short figure almost knocked him down as it run into him, hugging him.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" it wailed.

"I am sorry about that," Vexen said, grabbing the child's collar, pulling it away.

"She sure is strong to be so little…" Saïx mumbled.

"Excuse me?? I am a boy and I'm seventeen! Saïx, don't you remember me?" the small figure said annoyed.

"Be nice, he's had an amnesia-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just glad to see you again Saïx."

"M… Marluxia… right…?"

"You remembered??" he asked, clapping his hands and close to jumping in excitement.

"Y-yeah… actually I do…" Saïx said with a grin. It was something about those magnificent heavenly-blue eyes. Who could ever forget them?

"Hmm… Looks like we are doing progress already. That's a good sign. We better run some tests to see exactly how damaged your memory is."

"Oh, don't be such a joy-killer, Vexen," Marluxia said with a small pout.

"Joy? Think about Saïx! He finally manages to escape this place as the first one ever only to end up here again!" Vexen cried out. The other two looked bewildered at the scientist. "I do not see the reason to escape only to get a small taste of freedom."

"I'm sorry Vexen…" Marluxia said, bowing his head. "But you haven't seen anything but this building your whole life. I came here four years after Saïx; I had nine years out there. What wouldn't I give to have just one more day?"

Vexen gave another sigh.

"We all grew up in this place, and so we will die in this place. Saïx was lucky once, but the chances he'll manage to do it again are too slim."

"Exactly how _did_ I escape…?" Saïx asked.

"You got help from one of the guards who probably knew the code to your anklet," Marluxia said.

"But why didn't you two also get help…?"

The two looked at each other with grim expressions.

"We… we had our reasons…" Marluxia answered. Saïx arched and eyebrow.

"Like…?"

"Well, you heard me," Vexen said, shooting Marluxia a sharp glance. "I didn't believe it was possible to escape, so I did not want to take the risk."

"And Marluxia?" Saïx asked, not quite believing him.

"He was in isolate at the time."

"Isolate…?"

"The cell door to the most left there," Vexen said, pointing. "If any subject has been disruptive it is placed there. Of course, only you and Marluxia is still sane enough to be wandering around in the basement so all the other cells could be considered isolates as well nowadays."

"Oh… Well… I am glad I got to see you again… I suppose, you are as close as I can come to a family," Saïx said with a smile. "We'll find a way out of here again."

"Oh, don't start with the talk about escaping again!" Vexen said frustrated. "It's no use!"

"It's better to try than to stay cooped up in here, besides… I think… I _hope_ that someone is looking for me this time…" Saïx said, fingering with his pentacle.

"You really think so?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"Forget it! No matter how clever this person is, there is no way he'll be able to find you," Vexen said.

"Well, it can't hurt to hope, right? I've dreamt of seeing the outside again world for so long now…" Marluxia mumbled.

"I know, Marluxia… I know…"

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

O.o A whole chapter an entire dialogue… Damn it, I am having too much fun writing this. And of course I had to use Vexen and Marluxia for this fic as well, they're just so loveable… I'm sorry if this chapter was dull and only confused things even more… I promise you, if you're not confused now you probably will be later XD

I am forever thankful for your reviews and I'll be just as mean and say 10 reviews before I update again, though perhaps I'll be nice and update sooner if it takes long time because this was perhaps kinda dull chapter. And sorry for any typos I might have done u.u


	5. Anxious Heart

A Beautiful Mind pt. 5

N/A: So, finally up in ten reviews for the last chappie (I'm greedy, I know). Glad to hear people liked it. I have a thing for writing like that and I know I can get carried away ;

And another thing, I was wondering whether I should censor this fic… I have a tendency to write detailed lemons… Then again the full version will have to be posted over at deviantART and no one without an account there will be able to see it…

I will try to include as many characters as I find necessary, and… btw I have already hinted somewhat to who is the main villain in this story, though it is very, _very_ subtle… I doubt anyone will figure it out yet but if you do… Well, I'll be impressed…

And to those who were confused by last chap, I hope this will clarify things… somewhat…

Well, enjoy this chap.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"Let me know exactly what you have done so far."

"Well… we have checked all the hospitals in the city. It doesn't look like he's in any of them," Xemnas said, shuffling some papers. "_But_ we found the attest of an old diagnosis with his name on it from thirteen years ago. Poking around in old files it seems like his parents were murdered… he was transferred to a hospital as the police found him with bruises and cuts. He came to a surrogate family shortly after… It seems like they hurt him, and so he ran away one year after shortly after the police found a new family for him. We found no further records…"

"A horrible story… so no one has seen him since he was four years old?" Sephiroth asked. Xemnas shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay, Xemnas… We will find him… Anything else?"

"We contacted his first surrogate parents and got the names of those who has the responsibility over him now."

"Good. I'll find their phone number and arrange a meeting. I am curious to see exactly what kind of people these are," Sephiroth grumbled.

"I'm glad you could come in such short time," Xemnas said, holding back a sniff.

"It's fine… We'll find him."

Xemnas gave a short nod, not looking the other in the eyes.

"I didn't even say goodbye… I _knew_ something was going to happen… And I didn't say goodbye…"

X

Saïx silently curled up in the small cell with his name on it, clutching the pentacle around his neck close. It wasn't more than two square meters of floor space and hardly any warmth in the thin mattress. He wasn't so scared as you might suppose though. He still used Xemnas' clothes, and the smell was all over him, calming him down, giving him a certain comfort. He wondered if Xemnas was looking for him. Perhaps he thought Saïx really had found his family and decided to take that job after all. Perhaps he was on a plane out of the country at the very moment. A tear slid down his face at the thought. No, no, Xemnas wouldn't abandon him just like that; at least it didn't help thinking so. It wasn't as bad as it looked like. He had found his 'family' again and he knew where he came from, mostly… If he was reunited with Xemnas now he didn't have to worry about his parent's approval, they were dead… And perhaps he could free Vexen and Marluxia too. It was terrible how Vexen had never seen the outside world. He wanted something better for them… both.

So far… how much of his history did he know…? His parents had been murdered so this Sky Corporation could take use of his powers… Four years old he'd been taken to the laboratory and met Vexen, four years later Marluxia had arrived too… they had kept together as friends until the day he had managed to escape, two years ago at an age of fourteen. The others had been left behind for some unknown reason. He doubted what Vexen had said was true… Was it perhaps because of something Saïx did…?

Whatever happened during those two years he had no idea what was. He had probably been on the run, trying to manage life by himself as best as he could. Then, five weeks ago he had met Xemnas and fallen in love, only to be torn away from him again…

He huddled closer to the wall, trying to keep some warmth before he fell into a light slumber. He woke up several times during the night, for the other subjects who Vexen said had 'lost their sanity' were screaming and rummaging around in their cells. There weren't more than twelve cells or something down there and one larger room belonging to Vexen, but when one person decided he'd scream all of the night it didn't matter if there was one or a hundred others who wanted to sleep. The anklet was digging into his leg when he lay down, making sleep physically painful too. He wasn't even close to fully rested as morning came. It was a pained gasp sounding much like Vexen that woke him up.

"Gah… Marluxia, hold it down!"

Saïx rushed to his feet, and went to the door, finding it locked.

"Vexen, what's going on?" he yelled, but there was no response. What little he could see through the barred hatch was the other two fighting with a third part, trying to strap a quite unwilling subject to the surgery table. After a couple of minutes there was silence again.

"Gh… I should keep you drugged down for the rest of your life!" Vexen snarled against the strapped-down subject, clutching his left upper arm.

"A-are you okay Vexen?" Marluxia asked. "Let me see…"

"It's just a small gash… I will be fine…"

"We need to get the wound sterilised and bandaged," Marluxia said shakily. He was obviously concerned.

"Don't you think I know?" Vexen snarled.

"S-sorry!" Marluxia said a bit frightened at the other's mood.

"No, no it is I who should be sorry. I shouldn't snap like that… It is just that seeing Saïx back here… I believed that at least he had been able to save himself… I was wrong. For two years I carried so much guilt in my heart that I didn't make you go with him."

"It's okay Vexen, I would never left without you and you know that. Now… Let me look at that wound. Speaking of Saïx, has anyone opened his door yet?"

"No… I was told to keep him locked up until we are sure he wont have any seizures…"

"You're not planning on keeping him locked up the whole day?" Marluxia asked bewildered.

"Of course I am not! You can go open to him while I give this monster here something to calm it."

"Cupboard down to the left," Marluxia chuckled and went over to Saïx' door, Vexen snarling something about 'thinks he knows my own laboratory better than me'.

"About time!" Saïx said, almost jumping out as soon as the other got the door open.

"Good morning to you too," he said with the same huge grin. Saïx glanced over at Vexen. His left sleeve was soaked in blood.

"It is nothing," the scientist exclaimed, trying to get his coat of with the healthy arm.

"Let me," Marluxia said, helping him off with the coat and rolling up his shirtsleeve. "Ow… You sure you don't want me to help?"

Saïx ignored the building argument and let his gaze fall to the surgery table. There was a young girl chained to the table. She wasn't more than seven at most. Blonde hair lying slick from her forehead and down to her neck with two antenna-like bangs curled backwards. Her eyes were light blue and it looked like they were actually shooting tiny bolts of thunder as she glared at him. Was that perhaps why she was there? Her… powers? Saïx wondered what abilities Vexen and Marluxia had, not to speak of himself. It was gruesome, seeing that little girl. Her neck bore marks from both rope and chains. Her black dress was tattered and filthy. She probably hadn't washed properly for months.

"_I… want… my… mommy_!!" she screamed, trying to fight against the chains. Saïx stared startled at her.

"Vexen, didn't you say all of your 'subjects' had lost their sanity?" he asked.

"She might have the mind, body and voice of a six years old, but her actions are those of a murderer. I knew her mother… There is a mental illness in their family making them violent."  
"Still… keeping her strapped down like that…" Saïx mumbled. His eyes fell on the girl's fingernails, which were bloodstained and sharp as razors. A shudder ran through him.

"Saïx…"

"Wait… you don't have to tell him," Marluxia said worried.

"Tell me what…?"

"It was this girl's mother who was used to murder your parents thirteen years ago," Vexen said. Marluxia bit his bottom lip. "She was a tool of murder, and so her daughter will probably also become."

Saïx stared at the little girl in disbelief.

"Her mother… murdered…"

"I am sorry, Saïx," Vexen said, readying a small needle. "But I think it's best that you know. She is dead now though. She died during labour. Such is common to those who have powers."

"So… your mother died too?" Saïx asked, looking at his feet, clenching his fists.

"She did," Vexen said stoic. "Could you hold her down? I rather not have the girl moving while I am giving her the shot."

X

"How many times do I have to tell this? I felt nauseous; I saw black spots, heard footsteps and smelled blood. Then I felt pain as if something had hit me in the head and I fell. When the doorbell rang I realised I was still standing in the kitchen with the T-shirt in my hands."

"Nothing else?" Vexen asked. There had been several rounds of Q and A the three days Saïx had been there. He considered himself lucky though. At least he wasn't cut open to be studied like Marluxia was.

"Nothing…"

"I need to examine your head to see if there is any visible marks of actual physical damage."

"Great…" Saïx mumbled and gave an irritated sigh. But they never reached as far because of two sharp knocks sounding from the corridor before the door opened.

"Xigbar… what are you doing here?" Vexen asked as a thin man in the middle ages with grey streaked hair entered. He was wearing an eye patch over his right eye and two guns hang in his belt. His black suit indicated that he was some kind of security personal.

"The boss wants to speak to you."

Vexen gave a frown.

"Why didn't he come down here? That's what he usually does."

"Not this time. You're going upstairs," the man said, digging for something in his pocket.

"I haven't left this room for six months… Why would he change routine now?" Vexen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Then it sure is time you got out a bit more often," he snickered, finding something that looked like a touch pad cell phone, clicking on several numbers until a small peep sounded from Vexen's anklet.

"Get into the elevator," the guard said, pulling out a gun. "And you two…"

He pointed at Saïx and Marluxia. "You better not try something funny while we're away."

The two looked at each other as the guard left with a suspicious looking Vexen.

"Is it a remote control that unlocks the anklets?" Saïx asked.

"Yes, but don't even think of getting your hands on it. If we by any miracle should succeed you need a code which is different for each one…"

There was a moment of silence.

"You think he'll be alright?" Marluxia asked concerned.

"Of course. Sky needs him, they can't risk getting him hurt."

"I suppose…"

But he didn't sound too convinced.

"As he said, he hasn't been out of here in half a year… Why now?" he asked.

"I have no idea…" Saïx answered. "But I am sure it's nothing to worry about. It's probably just some orders we are not supposed to know about."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Oooooh… Things are actually starting to happen! Another cliffhanger, ne? Well, I hope you will all care to review, after all, that's the main reason I upload here. I could always keep my stuff to myself now that I think about it… D

But I wont, not as long as you like my stories. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chap, you get a cookie! I will update as soon as I can but things might go slow. –Dodges flamethrower-


	6. Holding My Thoughts In My Heart

A Beautiful Mind pt. 6

A/N: -flails- Please don't kill me!! –Puts on full metal jacket and helmet and hides in a drawer under the bed- T.T It's been too busy lately I tell you!! I was planning on updating much sooner but there's been so much going on and I was so unsure about this chapter…

X

BORDERTHINGY

X

Some minutes went by… a quarter… half an hour… Finally they heard the door open and the peep from the anklet.

"Vexen, are you alright?" Marluxia said, running up to his side as he entered.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," he said, but the sly smirk on his face told them he was better than fine.

"So exactly what was that about?" Saïx asked, arching an eyebrow. Vexen's smile faded.

"Saïx, I have both good and bad news for you…"

"Oh…?"

"The man you lived with before you came here… Xemnas, was it?"

"Yes! What about him??" Saïx asked, his heartbeat increasing magnificent.

"He managed to find the names of those who are, by the law, in charge of you and contacted them, demanding a meeting."

"Y-you're serious??"

"The Sky Corporation made him believe that you have actually found your surrogate parents, and that you are in hospital because of your amnesia."

"So…?"

"To avoid him contacting the police they have arranged a meeting for you."

"Really? Then we can get out of here!! This is our chance!!"

Saïx was close to crying in happiness.

"Do not celebrate too early," Vexen said. "This will only take place if you swear to play along with Sky. They…"

"They what?" Saïx asked warily.

"They want you to push him away from you, to tell him in any way you see fit that you cannot meet again so the Corporation can avoid future problems with him."

"No… No!! I wont do it and they can't make me!!" Saïx cried. Vexen gave him a pitying gaze. He had understood that this man meant much to Saïx and had shown him immense kindness.

"You are a precious subject to them, Saïx… They said that if you objected it was me and Marluxia who would pay for it…"

"How can they do such a thing??" Marluxia yelled in frustration.

"Then… it's either your lives… or forgetting all about him…" Saïx mumbled. The other two went silent.

"It is all up to you, Saïx… Perhaps it would be the better if you ran away. Now might be your only chance. I could try talking them out of hurting Marluxia…"

"Then what about you?" Saïx asked shocked.

"No way, Vexen! If you are willing to sacrifice yourself, you're not going without me!!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"No, no, no!! I won't have you two dying on me!!" Saïx said, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'll do it…"

The other two looked at him in silence for a while.

"Thank you, Saïx… You don't know how much it means to us…"

"Right… let's just… not talk about it any longer, okay?"

Marluxia nodded, Vexen on the other hand gave the same sly smirk as before.

"I have something that might get your mind off of it."

"Oh…?"

Vexen opened his coat, pulling forth several thick, brown envelopes. They were pretty large and old looking.

"What is that?" Saïx asked.

"See for yourself," Vexen said, handling him a third part of the bunch and Marluxia a second part.

"Wait…these here looks suspiciously like they belong in the security personal's archives…" Marluxia said. Vexen only gave a smug grin. "How did you get your hands on that?"

"Stole them," he said indifferently. Marluxia's mouth fell open.

"They've got our names on them… You're not saying you found our files?" he asked.

"Look for yourself."

Marluxia picked out one of the envelopes marked '_L. from A._', ripped it open and emptied the contents out on the surgery table. Numerous letters with his names on them and what looked mostly like-

"Birthday cards!!" he cried, picking up one of them. "From my mother!"

"They obviously confiscated your mail," Vexen said. "'L. from A.' doubtlessly stands for 'Letters from Acquaintances'. I believe… this is what you might find interesting," he said, pointing at one of Saïx' envelopes marked '_Biography_' in large black letters.

"I… I don't know what to say… Marluxia, what's wrong?"

A sharp sob escaped the young boy as he read through what seemed like seventeen birthday cards, all from his mother.

"I can't believe… she… she's still alive… I thought… I thought they murdered her… shortly after father…"

His voice failed him.

"Hush… It is okay Marluxia," Vexen said, laying his arms around the crying boy.

"She thought of me, all this time… And I didn't even get the letters…" Marluxia sobbed, resting his cheek against the scientist's chest.

"Your father did what, Marluxia?" Saïx asked. The question only made him clench his fists in Vexen's coat. "Sorry…"

"No… no it is fine. Of course you do not remember," Vexen said. "Marluxia was born into a rich family, sadly enough it was a forced marriage between his parent, and his father held no love to his mother. Marluxia was in his eyes a failure, especially because of his powers. Those who are different are looked down upon by people with high status in the community."

Saïx glanced over at Marluxia to make sure it was okay that Vexen was telling. If nothing he had stopped crying.

"And so?" Saïx asked.

"My father sold me to Sky against my mother's will," Marluxia snarled. "I never saw either of them again."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Marluxia shrugged.

"I haven't seen them in eight years… I can hardly remember anything of them. I was so young, but… seeing her words again just like that..."

"I apologize… I should have thought twice before I took the cards," Vexen said.

"Don't… I am glad I got to see them… At least now I know she's thinking of me…"

"I am sorry to say this but… She _thought_ of you…"

Vexen shoved some of the cards away, revealing two small, yellow envelopes with wax seals. They were marked '_Will of Father_' and '_Will of Mother_' in small letters.

"Oh…"

Marluxia bit his bottom lip. He didn't cry again though. The sadness over his mother and the triumph over his father evened each other out. Vexen carefully let go of him.

"We'll get out of here, I swear," Saïx said. "Sky is causing us all so much pain… Why? Why do they need us?"

"In all the twenty three years I've been here, they never, ever told me," Vexen said.

X

Saïx sat alone in his cell, surrounded by darkness, the envelope marked '_Biography_' in his hands, still not opened. Did he want to know more of the horrible past he had? He had a choice now… He could wait and see whether he'd recover his memory instead. Having his story told by a tattered old document found in the archives of the very people who had done this to him… It wasn't really a nice thought.

He suddenly realized there were no screams from the other cells. He shrugged. Vexen must still be up then. He often worked late, and it seemed like none of his subjects were active when he did. Perhaps they were scared of him.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, but he most certainly had seeing he woke abruptly by the sound of the door next to his cell opening. He heard fain footsteps and a whispering voice.

"Marluxia… are you awake…?" Vexen asked, ruffling the boy's hair slightly.

"Vexen…? Why aren't you asleep?" Marluxia whispered obviously fully awake.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You're going to make it up to me?" Marluxia asked with a small smirk. Vexen shifted uncomfortably.

"Tempting, but I shouldn't."

"Oh, as if that's not why you came!" the boy chuckled.

"As I said, I wanted to make sure you-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Marluxia growled, grabbing the other's shoulders and yanking him over himself. Vexen hesitated, but the rosy lips underneath him were begging to be touched. It was so long since last.

Seconds later they clashed together, lips, tongue, teeth, desperate to taste the other. Marluxia locked his legs around the other's waist. Vexen knew there was no way he was getting out of this now, besides, his body was screaming for the other's touch.

"The table," Marluxia said as they broke up. Vexen placed one hand on the small of his back, one on his rear and carried the small figure to the main room, dropping him off on the surgery table, his legs swinging over the edge of the surface, the scientist standing between his knees.

"Finally alone again," Vexen murmured, embracing him passionately.

"Let me blow you," Marluxia begged.

"Count on you to ruin the moment," Vexen grumbled though his pants tightened considerably at the proposal.

"I haven't had you for a month!" Marluxia said, sliding his hands inside his coat and up his shirt, clawing desperately at his back.

"It's too risky. This has to be fast if you want anything at all."

"Now _you_'re the one ruining the moment…"

"Please, Marluxia… I do not want us to be busted because of one careless night, I love you too much."

Marluxia looked at his feet and gave a slight nod. "And no screaming. We were almost discovered last time."

"Is that why you waited one month with this?" Marluxia grumbled impatiently. Vexen gave him a sharp glance. "Alright, alright…"

Vexen gave him a final warning look before he slid his hands up the boy's T-shirt, close to tearing it off of him in his hurry before he attacked the bare skin, placing soft kisses up his chest, licked his lips and lowered him to the table surface. He threw his pants to the floor and was about to take of his boxers as Marluxia held him back.

"Let me see you."

"Some other time," Vexen said, patting his hair and placing a swift kiss on his forehead. "If the guards should come I can explain why you are naked as an emergency operation, but if I were we would have a problem."

Marluxia gave another displeased grumble.

"We'll get out of here and you better promise me you'll fuck me all night, stark naked."

"I will. At least that is what I want…"

"We _will_ get out of here!"

"Shush! Not so loud! We can argue some other time," Vexen said. He traced his free hand over Marluxia's bare stomach. Tears filled his eyes as his fingers stroked ghostly over thin, white scars.

"Vexen… w-wha…?"

"I am so sorry for these," he whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you…"

"It was your orders," Marluxia panted. "I know you had no choice, and even if you _did_ hurt me on purpose I'd still love you, I've always done."

Vexen gave a short nod and wiped his eyes before he pulled of the boy's underwear.

X

Saïx sat wide-eyed in his cell, listening as the two whispered their goodbyes with affectionate words and once again returned to their own beds. He was, to say the least, stunned.

X

BORDERTHINGY

X

Uhm… yeah, disturbing chapter… -is still wearing full metal jacket-

I am forever thankful of those who has reviewed and I do hope I won't get too many threats after this here but I must say that if I'll be able to update sooner in the future I have no choice but making the chapters shorter… I've kind of lost all inspiration for this story… Luckily I had this chapter finished or there wouldn't have been an update for a loooong time… Don't kill me…. Things will be more interesting later…There might seem to be a lot of Vexen and Marluxia these chapters but I need to render their characters… I will update as fast as possible!! D:


	7. Ahead On Our Way

A Beautiful Mind pt. 7

A/N: Okay, so I'm sure a lot of you will hate me for all the 411 I pushed at you in the last chapter… -dodges flamethrower- This IS a Xem/Sai fic and I promise there will be no similar séances! There WILL be Xem/Sai, both fluff and lemon when the time is right but please have patience! I was extremely worried about posting the last chapter because of that and that's one of the reasons it took so long time… I felt bad about it and that the chapter was so short so that's why I've been trying to concentrate a bit more and post this chapter sooner. Not much happening but the coming chapters should be better, promise D:

Also I've finally began working on the next chapter to "What Makes Us Special", but lemon _always_ takes so damn long time T-T I'm doing my best though… Now I'm going to take a paracet and go on writing… So, nice, long chappie for you!!

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"Good morning, Saïx!" Marluxia said, beaming as usual as the youngest appeared in the main room for breakfast. "I hope you slept well tonight, Vexen says he'd like to go over the details of what is left of your memory."

Saïx only blinked dumbly at him. Marluxia was placed in a chair next to the counters, enjoying a cup of extra sweet tea with his sandwich while Vexen was going through some notes, his standard black coffee in his right hand, as always. Everything seemed as it used to be.

"Is there something wrong?" the scientist asked. Saïx didn't know exactly how to react. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with what happened last night, it was just… unexpected.

"Actually…" he began in a patient tone. "I didn't sleep too well. I woke up around midnight because of _something_ was making a ruckus in here."

Vexen went white as a sheet and Marluxia choked in the middle of a gulp of tea.

"How much did you hear?" Vexen asked, covering his face with one hand.

"From you opened his door and till you went back to bed," Saïx muttered, blushing significantly. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

"You hate me, don't you?" Marluxia said quietly, holding back a sob as he tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Wait, wha- why would I do that?"

"Two years ago!" Marluxia yelled. "You saw me kissing Vexen for the first time! You said you hated me! That it was all my fault and you never wanted to see me again!"

"Why would I do that?" Saïx asked bewildered. "It's not like I have anything against you…"

"You liar!!"

"Marluxia, please…" Vexen began. "It is obvious that things aren't like they used to be. Just listen."

Marluxia gave both of them the death glare.

"I… I think I'm pretty confused now," Saïx said. Vexen gave a sigh.

"Well, you obviously don't remember."

He put down his coffee and gave Marluxia an anxious glance before he continued.

"Some days before you ran away, two years ago, you accidentally saw Marluxia kissing me… You and Marluxia were best friends and you probably saw it as wrong, seeing I was the one who conducted experiments on you. I have never seen you so angry…"

"I still don't see how I could have said those things… You were also a friend…"

"I suppose friend was acceptable… boyfriend was not… And then… the day came when you ran away… Marluxia refused to accompany you because of what you had said, I didn't want to leave him."

"I… I'm so sorry," Saïx said, shocked at his own behavior. "Marluxia… Can you ever forgive me…?" he asked, turning towards him.

"So it's okay now?"

Saïx nodded.

"Of course it is."

"And we who thought you were homophobic…" Vexen mumbled. "Seems like things really have changed."

"You thought _what_?" Saïx said, giving a loud chuckle. "I'd say quite the contrary!"

"What do you mean?" Marluxia asked.

"Remember I told you about Xemnas? He I lived with before I came here?"

"Oh, don't tell me he is your boyfriend?" Marluxia said wide-eyed. Saïx merely nodded, trying to hold back his laugh. "No! Way!"

A broad grin spread across the other boy's face. "I _knew_ it! You _had_ to be, growing up together with us! Vexen, does this mean I get to cuddle you on daytime?" he asked, jumping up from his seat. The scientist shot a concerned glance at Saïx.

"Hey, don't mind me. I just think it's great that you found love, even in such a place," Saïx said. "I was just… very startled last night…"

"It's okay," Vexen said with a vague smile. "We will make sure not to wake you again. Besides, there are guards around and we shouldn't risk-"

Vexen gave a yelp as Marluxia latched onto his rear, groping him hungrily with both hands. Saïx blushed even deeper. Vexen on the other hand smacked Marluxia on the top of his head.

"Behave yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sure Saïx has seen all there is to see," Marluxia said with a devious grin.

"Uhm… actually… no…" Saïx mumbled.

"You mean the guy hasn't fucked you yet?" Marluxia asked gaping.

"I just turned sixteen! What do you think??" Saïx yelled, blushing even deeper.

"Life isn't just about sex, Marluxia," Vexen said while trying to pluck the other's hands off of him but was thoroughly ignored.

"Vexen took me for the first time when I was fifteen," Marluxia informed quite unnecessary.

"Because our relationship is scandalous and crude!" Vexen said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Saïx asked quietly. "I haven't slept with him yet, and it doesn't look like it'll ever happen…"

"You just have to give him some hint that things aren't what they look like when you see him again at that arranged meeting," Marluxia said, hugging Vexen's hips close. The scientist gave a sigh.

"What is the chance he won't be noticed? And will you please let go of me?" he said.

"No!" Marluxia cried out, burying his face in the small of his back.

"Well, it's not like I have any choice…" Saïx said.

"You always have a choice. It's just that staying here isn't really the most appealing option."

"I say go for it," Marluxia said. "Who knows? It might be able to save us all."

X

Xemnas sat alone in his living room, a stack of notes on the table before him. It was all he had found of Saïx' history. A quiet sniff escaped him. Even if he had been able to arrange a meeting something seemed wrong. Why? Why had Saïx left him without a word? Why hadn't he called? Well, Xemnas wasn't planning on giving up on him until he had been asked to leave, that was for sure. He loved Saïx, and the fact that he yet hadn't said it out loud pained him. He'd find Saïx whether it'd be just for telling him that.

Was Saïx perhaps scared to call him? Had things been moving a bit fast? They hadn't known each other for that long…

It was with heavy heart Xemnas readied to depart for the hospital. He'd been given an address to a small clinic just outside town. He'd never heard of it before and that too worried him. There was so much he hadn't said that he should have. But who could ever predict what had happened?

X

"You think you're ready?" Marluxia asked, giving Saïx a concerned glance. They were waiting for the guard to pick him up for the meeting.

"I don't know… but it's now or never, right?"

"Right…"

There was the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. Seconds later the guard from before, Xigbar announced his presence.

"Time for a little jaunt, folks," he said, obviously in a good mood. "Vexen, you'll be joining."

"What? You mean the meeting is arranged in _this _building?" the blonde asked shocked.

"No, idiot. You're going _outside_ the building."

"Liar."

The guard shook his head and sighed.

"The world is actually more than four walls of concrete. You'll both be blindfolded until we get there so don't you party just yet."

Saïx gave Vexen a concerned glance. The scientist was, seemingly dumbfound. The boy couldn't help pity him.

"Why? Why do you need me there?"

"You're in charge of the medications," Xigbar said softly as if he was talking to a two year old. "We need you there to make sure our poor little no. 7 doesn't have any fits."

Vexen thought for a second.

"Will no.11 join us…?"

"No," Xigbar said with a spiteful grin. "Something has to make sure the two of you wont be trying to run away. You wouldn't leave a _friend_ behind, now would you?"

"…I'll find the medications," Vexen said quietly and went over to a cupboard, finding a small bottle.

"Hurry it up, we don't have the whole day," the guard said, rummaging in his pocket after the anklet-control.

X

Saïx sat silently in the darkness, listening to the rattling of metal. It sounded as if they were in the backroom of a truck of some sort. He was blindfolded so he couldn't see with his wrists tied up at his back. Vexen shifted uncomfortably next to him. Of course the man was uneasy. He had probably never been in a moving vehicle before.

"Are you alright, Vexen?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," the other mumbled though he sounded a bit nauseous. "If it hadn't been for this cursed blindfold…"

If he only managed to get his hands in front of him… Slowly Saïx lifted one leg and began easing his tied-up wrists underneath his foot. If there were any guards around he was likely to get beaten up… Seeing that was not the case he concluded they were alone.

"What are you doing?" the scientist asked, probably troubled by the movement at his side. There was a hint of panic in his voice. Perhaps he was a bit more scared than he'd like to admit.

"I'm trying to get this damned thing off," Saïx said, struggling with the last foot. "There…"

Shaking hands pushed the tightly fastened fabric up to rest on his forehead. He stole a glance around the room, finding they were alone. Whatever kind of car it was he was not sure, but they seemed to be in the in a backroom where load was usually kept though it was too small to be a trailer. He took a glance over at Vexen. Even in the dim light he could see the blonde was quite paler than normal.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Saïx asked, pulling up his blindfold. Vexen gave a relieved gasp, as if he'd been holding his breath, his gaze taking in the surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly, his eyes wide as he looked back at the boy.

"In the back of a car…"

The scientist only sank back against the wall, nodding the slightest.

"So… what now?" Saïx asked. "They must have told you _something_ about how this would happen…"

"I was given a short brief when I first heard of it… But I wasn't told much, probably seeing they wanted me there with you. Mainly I'll be in a room close to yours from where they survey your meeting. Then I'll be able to provide you with medication if anything should go wrong."

"But… nothing will go wrong, right…? I mean… the medication didn't work before… why would it do so now?"

"I am pretty sure your fits were connected to your powers… Seeing your powers have gone in hibernation there is no need to fear anything unless your powers suddenly awake. Sky however believes anyone with powers is potentially dangerous and should be kept under constant supervision… If you ask me they should take a better look at their own projects."

Vexen finished his sentence with an offended scoff, a long silence following. Saïx couldn't help wonder though, and no matter how annoyed the other seemed it was about time he got an answer.

"You… keep talking about these 'powers'… yet I don't really have a clue of what you mean by it…"

"Ah, of course!"

Vexen smacked his forehead. "You forgot it all, didn't you? Why haven't you asked before?"

"Never mind… But… could you just tell me what these powers are?"

"Well… I'm not sure if there's a coherent explanation for it… No one knows exactly what causes them, but basically these powers are based upon elements."

"O…kay…?"

"Well, we can take my own powers as an example. They are based of the ice elements, easy to explain. Technically I am able to conjure up icicles and ice in general as long as there are water particles in the air around me, and also have control of temperature.

"Wow… but… technically?"

"Well, you see my powers went into a sort of hibernation years ago because I was given an overdose of a formula originally meant to get completely rid of a persons powers. I still have a certain control of temperature but my other abilities are 'asleep', and can only be activated by a specific counter-formula."

"So… you can't use your powers ever again unless you find the right formula…?"

Vexen went silent for a while, obviously thinking hard.

"The formula was finished… long time ago… but never tried. The receipt was lost in a fire, and to avoid any… accidents… I yet haven't taken it. Depending on what powers you have, it shortens your lifespan, however this does not occur during hibernation. It is… for the best that my powers remain like this, though I always have the formula with me should it be necessary to use it."

"Always…?"

"In a tiny ampoule implanted in my neck… And… please don't tell Marluxia any of this…"

Saïx gave him an odd expression.

"He doesn't know? Why wouldn't you tell him?" he asked.

"You don't see the whole situation… If I told him there were reasons not to wake my powers then he'd begin to ask questions about his own…" Vexen answered, shifting uncomfortably in his place.

"And… why would you avoid that…?"

"Because… It's better that way… Marluxia's powers are based of plants, generally… His body contains a lethal poison… It works slowly but eventually it will kill him at a very young age…"

"_What_?? And you never told him??" Saïx yelled, staring at the scientist in disbelief.

"I… I couldn't…" Vexen whispered. "And I never will be able to… Not until I find some form of antidote that might save him… and still I don't know if I'll manage…"

"What you're doing is _wrong_," Saïx said angrily. "What would Marluxia say if he found out that you've been keeping this from him??"

"He… he would hate me… And he'd be devastated."

"Vexen… Marluxia could _never_ hate you," the boy said, taken aback at how crushed the blonde seemed.

"But if he finds out… I simply can't let it happen… He has… three years… at most… And if I fail at finding an antidote then all I can do is to try and make those years as good as possible for him…"

"Th-three years??"

Vexen gave a small nod.

"And when that happens I have no further reason to live."

"D-don't say that!!"

"Freedom without Marluxia is no freedom. Please… let's just… talk of something else…"

Silence fell over them again, and Saïx thoughts found their way back to Xemnas.

It didn't look like there would be any happy ending to this nightmare… At least he'd get to see him again… even if he didn't manage to tell him it was a set up.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Yep, things are looking dark… But I can ensure you that next chapter _will_ be an emotional one! –sweatdrop-

And… I'm kinda surprised that no one has noticed what I've done with the chapter titles yet…-Slaughtered-


	8. Reunion

A Beautiful Mind pt. 8

A/N: Uhm, yeah so there's been a while since the last update… I hope this chapter gets interesting though, and I'm fairly certain for what to write for the next, making it a bit easier. School has been a pain lately but I might get more writing time next week when the Easter holiday starts. I had started the new chap of "What Makes Us Special" but had a computer crash and now I have no idea if there's anything left of it… I am currently very busy with some 411 fics; I am planning an art dump on deviantART (link to my account there in my profile) on the 11th of April, seeing it's the official 411-day. Vexen/Marluxia goodness! I have one fic done already and I'm working on a second one so there will be a marking of the day here on too. And to all of you who are now sick of my 411 obsession I now deliver a completely 411-free chapter.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Xemnas wasn't sure what to think of the tattered old complex in front of him. The paint was peeling off and one of the windows was broken. He had never thought any medical clinic could look like that… Exactly what was Saïx' parents thinking? Sending him to a place like this?

He was nervous, to say the least as he stepped out of his car, feet meeting gravel and weed.

"So this is it," Sephiroth muttered, following his brother. "Not very promising."

"You don't need to tell me…"

Xemnas looked up at the worn out concrete building, not sure what to think. Well, there was no reason to angst before he knew that something was wrong. If Saïx' parents couldn't afford anything else he would gladly pay for a more decent hospital.

"Lets go," he said darkly.

"Wait."

Sephiroth held him back by the wrist.

"I have an odd feeling about this. Let me see if there's a backdoor while you pretend to come alone. That way we can find out if this is some kind of set-up."

Xemnas gave a short nod.

"But be careful. We have no idea what we're dealing with."

"I will."

And without another word Sephiroth disappeared around a corner of the complex

Xemnas looked after him for a while before turning to the enterance door, small and tattered. As he entered he found himself in a dusty lobby, poorly decorated. There was a lift, a door out to the stairways, a pot plant of plastic and a helpdesk, behind it a young woman reading a magazine. She looked up as he approached her, her expression bored.

"And what can I do for you?"

"I have an appointment to meet someone."

"Your name?" she asked.

"Xemnas."

She took a moment searching through her computer, sooner than expected she looked back at him.

"Third floor, room 317," she said, returning to the magazine.

"Right, thank you," he said, nodding before taking the stairway. It was a large clinic, that was for sure but he never saw any people, nowhere. It was as if the place had been deserted. Empty corridors, empty rooms… no one… Many of the doors stood open, he even came across one that had fallen off its fastenings, revealing empty rooms inside. Out of sheer curiosity he opened one of the closed ones with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle. No one there either. All of the endless white corridors were positively empty. His footsteps gave hollow echoes all around and he was getting more than a little anxious. This was foolish. What kind of place was this?

He halted, thinking of what might be best to do now. He was one store below where Saïx was supposed to be. Then again, what if he wasn't? He had more than reason enough to believe this was a set up. He blinked, realizing the floodlight in the roof had began blinking, threatening to go out. Shit, that was the last thing he needed now. He got himself moving again, his pace quicker now. There were no windows in the corridor so if the light went out he probably wouldn't see a thing. His heart was thumping madly and he was close to running, but he tried keeping as quiet as possible. What if this was all a part of it?

He heard the faint click of a light going out behind him. Not wanting to turn and look he merely kept going, speeding up a little. Another click, followed by even more. Soon the whole corridor behind him lay in dark. He was getting scared. Wasn't there any end to the corridor? He rounded a corner, freezing in place as he realized the path in front of him lay in darkness. There was only one lamp left in the whole corridor, the one he was standing underneath. At each of his sides there were walls of darkness, not a thing to be seen. The floodlight was almost blinding him, enhanced by the shadows.

"Hell no," he muttered, the lamp flickering threateningly. He stood immobile for a moment, looking at the light, then, seconds later he was in utter darkness, the only sound that could be heard was his own thumping heartbeats.

X

Sephiroth trailed about the complex, sliding close to the walls. He couldn't help feeling slightly paranoid, carefully peeking around the corners, always letting out a relived breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding when seeing no one was there. Eventually he found a narrow stairway leading down to a basement door. It was locked. Damn it… he couldn't risk breaking it down either, there could be someone on the other side hearing him…

He peeked through he little window on the door. It looked like a giant storeroom. It was filled with small boxes, hundreds of them, maybe more. There was something strangely familiar with them but it was impossible to say through the dirty glass. It was dark in there too. Sephiroth gave a low scowl, slithering silently up the stairs again and looked around. No one. Odd… He hadn't seen anyone around. He searched for another half an hour until he found something that looked like a lodging ramp. Well, at least it seemed like it was in use, meaning the hospital was receiving medicine or other supplies. It was a large car park, obviously for large vehicles, like trucks or trailers. There was a large door there, almost like a garage door that hadn't been closed completely. Sephiroth smiled triumphantly, sneaking in under the small gap between ground and door.

X

Xemnas blinked, trying to see _something_. He was stumbling down the hallway blindly; amazing himself with the fact that he hadn't bumped into anything yet. He kept blinking, but there wasn't really a way to tell if his eyes were opened or closed, as it was just as dark all the same. Wait… was that a soft blue light in the end of the corridor?

He turned to his right. Yes… it was a diffuse, blue light, flooding out from the window of an office door. He inhaled slowly, moving as silently as he could manage, sneaking up to the door. The light came from a computer monitor, and Xemnas actually felt relieved that someone was sitting by the desk in there. The person's back was turned towards him so he couldn't see his face, but of what the computer could enlighten it was a slender man in a lab coat with blonde hair reaching down to his shoulder blades. His coat seemed very dirty, even as dark as it was.

Xemnas carefully closed a hand around the doorknob, turning it as slowly and soundlessly as he could but no. It was locked securely. Strange… why would the man lock himself inside? Xemnas carefully let go of the handle, turning around, trying to decide on what to do. His eyes fell on the room number of the door opposite to the office, letting him know that he had turned too early. He had to go back and continue straight forward until he'd reach another corner, then he'd find Saïx' room. He took a deep breath, backing away before turning and going back to the main hallway, out of the light and continuing forward, his hand feeling it's way along the wall as he went. Then there was a faint flickering of light, and as if someone had waved a wand there came a click, the light going back on. Xemnas frowned. Whatever was all that about? He halted, seeing a young man in the corridor before him. He had short, blonde hair and beard, light blue eyes and a doctor's outfit.

"Xemnas, is it?"

And a very British accent.

"Yes… what just happened to the light?"

"Don't mind it. It was a minor power failure, that was all," the doctor said. "You're here to see Saïx I presume?"

"He's here?" Xemnas asked, feeling a sort of hope inside him. He was going to see him again.

"Follow me."

Xemnas nodded, trailing close behind him down the hallway, to a door, just like any other door. It was numbered 317, with large, white plastic numbers.

"Here we are," the doctor said with a heartily smile, opening the door. "I'll leave you two alone. I gather it that the two of you have much to catch up on."

Xemnas swallowed thickly. He felt uneasy about this whole thing, but even if it was a set up he couldn't help walking in with the hope that-

"Saïx…!"

Said one had been standing at the window turning at the oh so familiar voice.

"Xemnas," he said, smiling weekly. There was a second's silence before Saïx ran into Xemnas' arms, hugging him tightly, tight enough to choke him but Xemnas simply hugged back, wrapping his arms securely around him, cradling him as the boy buried his face in his chest, sniffling loudly. Saïx clenched his fingers in the other's shirt, clamping his jaw shut. Xemnas was there, Xemnas was there holding him, whispering soothingly in his ear, kissing his forehead, embracing him tighter, so tight it hurt but he didn't care. Xemnas was there with him and everything was all right.

"Xemnas, I'm so glad you came," he whispered, looking up into amber eyes.

"Saïx, I…"

Xemnas' voice trailed off, an anxious glance crossing his face. Saïx looked so pale, so tired. Not at all as if he'd been in a hospital, more like locked up in a basement.

"It's alright," he murmured, stroking Saïx' hair, kissing his lips swiftly. "I'm here, everything's alright."

"Thank you, thank you!" Saïx whispered, burying his face in Xemnas' shirt again.

"Everything is going to be fine now."

Saïx closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Xemnas' chest, wishing that for once it actually would… but it wouldn't… he had a task, maybe the most difficult he could imagine.

"Xemnas?" he said softly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes only thinking of it.

"Yes…?"

"Xemnas I… I love you," Saïx whispered, almost choking on his words. "But I can't stay with you."

"S-Saïx?"

Xemnas looked at him in disbelief. "Saïx, if there's anything I've done wrong, if I've moved too fast or, or-"

"Xemnas!" Saïx cried quietly. "Please… it's… my parents… or, step parents," he mumbled, trying to remember everything he'd been told, all the back and forth in the conversations and planning of this. "I love you, please, believe me! I rather be with you," he said, sobbing slightly now. "I rather be with you any time than with my step parents. But they don't want me to meet you… ever again…"

Xemnas looked at him, kissing away the single tear that slid down his cheek.

"You can't mean that…?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky, hugging Saïx closer, if possible. "Saïx… I love you, I can't leave you… not now, not like this," Xemnas whispered, slightly feverish.

"They say… you're too old for me," Saïx said quietly. It felt like his heart shattered that moment; all that was left was an ache in his chest. He gave a sharp sob. "I don't want you to go away… but I have no choice," he said, voice cracked.

"How can they do this to you?" Xemnas whispered, stroking Saïx' hair, kissing the top of his head, anything to soothe him. "Please, Saïx. Isn't there anything I can do?"

Saïx only shook his head, resting his forehead against Xemnas' shoulder. He couldn't do this… He didn't know how many surveillance cameras there were. Their conversation was most likely being recorded. If he did anything wrong now Vexen and Marluxia would be… No, he couldn't let that happen. But this might be their only chance for escape. If only he could only warn Xemnas in some way or another. He clung to him tightly, sniffling. Some part of him just wanted to blurt it all out, tell how he'd been manhandled, how the others were suffering but he knew that'd only make it worse.

"Xemnas… I'm sorry… I can't see you any more," he said, the fingers in his shirt tightening considerably.

"But Saïx, I… I _love_ you," Xemnas said, cupping Saïx' cheeks, having him meet his eyes, yellow and amber locked together. "We are going to figure this out. Just let me talk to your step parents and-"

"Visit time is over."

Xemnas turned, seeing the doctor from before. "I… _please_, give us some more time," he asked, rocking Saïx in his arms as the boy began crying silently.

"I am sorry. There are the hospital's rules, I simply follow them," the doctor said. There was no pity in his eyes as he looked at the two hugging each other, the boy crying in the other's embrace.

"_Please_, he's had a hard time," Xemnas said.

"Rules are rules."

Saïx cringed as he felt Xemnas' embrace loosing up, his arms falling back to his sides.

"I'm sorry, Saïx," he said, seizing his chin gently. "I'm sure it won't end here."

"Promise me that!" Saïx said, pulling Xemnas down in a kiss, licking his lips before claiming them. He didn't care about the doctor or the cameras, he just wanted to be with Xemnas, but how on earth was he supposed to tell him this was all a façade? Time was running out.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Well, it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. The next chapter will probably continue from Sephiroth's point of view, swapping a little between. Things are actually happening! Whoot! Don't hurt me! Thank to everyone who reviewed, love you lots! And I hope you who read this will care to review too.


	9. Off The Edge Of Despair

A Beautiful Mind pt. 9

A/N: My deepest apologies that this comes so late D: I've had absolutely no inspiration lately, I've been sick and tired and I have exams and been in England for a short week… I'm so sorry!!

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Xemnas petted Saïx' hair and let go of him.

"If there's nothing to do about it… I'll make sure to find you in two years, when you're eighteen… then you can choose for yourself," he said quietly.

"B-but Xemnas! That's… two years!"

"If nothing else can be done…" Xemnas kissed his forehead, giving one final, promising smile before he let the doctor lead him out and the door slammed shut behind him. Saïx only stood there, tears flowing down his cheeks. He'd failed. Xemnas didn't know and he'd be stuck in this hellhole forever…

"You think he'll get his memory back soon?" Xemnas asked, turning to the doctor.

"Most definitely. It's already coming back, bits by bits so even if there's nothing we can do for him he will regain his memory over time."

Xemnas nodded, looking away and waving dismissively as he left down the hallway he came from. What was he supposed to do now? He'd found Saïx all right, only to lose him again.

He halted, looking down a corridor to the left. A door was standing open… He slowly crept closer, realizing it was the door he'd found locked before. If there still were someone inside… then again if there wasn't, maybe he'd find some proof that everything wasn't right in this place…

No… snooping around wouldn't gain anything. He'd met Saïx and he'd told him personally that his parents didn't approve of their relationship. He halted again just outside the door, thinking.

X

Sephiroth blinked, waiting for his eyes to get used to the sudden darkness inside the storeroom. After a minute or so, towers of small boxes were slowly coming into view. They were the same as those he'd seen before. He looked around, ensuring himself there were no guards or other people around then fished a small pocketknife up from his jacket. Another wary look before he split open the closest box and opened it. It was crammed with small bottles full of pills. He picked one up, examining it. Reading the etiquette came out pretty difficult in the diffuse light. His eyes widened as something seemed to dawn for him. He paused, thinking, and then slipped the bottle into his pocket. He glanced around in the room, his eyes falling on a metal door. He moved over to it, trying the handle and finding it open, leading out to a stairway, lit up by small lamps along the wall. He stole his way out the door, climbing the stairs as quietly as he possibly could manage. The walls seemed smudged with dust and had large spots where water had ruined the façade. He walked for a long while, until the lights began flickering. He stopped, looking up at the nearest lamp on the wall, more than a little worried. What ever was going on? He didn't take more than a few steps before the lamp gave its last spark and everything went black.

_Shit…not good_…

He stood still for a moment, trying to have his eyes get used to the sudden dark. After a few minutes he could see a faint blue light streaming through the window in a door marked 'third floor'. He arched an eyebrow, testing the handle and finding the door open. He snuck out, looking for the source of the light. His eyes fell upon a door at the other side of the corridor. It was halfway open, blue light pouring out of the gap. Carefully he crept closer without a sound, peeking into the room. The light seemed to come from a computer screen. Odd… how could the computer be running when the lamps didn't? It probably had some extern power source… He looked around, ensuring himself that the room was empty before moving closer. He only got a glimpse of the screen however as he heard footsteps in the corridor. He dove behind a large archive in a dark corner seconds before three figures appeared at the door. A tall, longhaired man seemed to be pushed through the door by two others.

"And stay there. I won't have you wandering the corridors!" the shorter one said, a ponytail dancing after him as he spun around, dragging the third part out of the room and slamming the door close, the lock giving a click as it was shut securely. Sephiroth was unable to see the tall figure's face properly in the darkness, but there was something familiar with the outline of the man. The figure gave a heavy sigh and moved to sit down in the computer chair. Sephiroth watched him closely. The other figures' footsteps had died away… this might be his one and only chance to find out what exactly was going on. As silently as possible, even holding his breath he sneaked up behind the man in the chair.

There was a muffled yelp as Sephiroth flung one arm around the man's neck, his free hand covering his mouth to keep him from screaming before he pulled him to the ground, twisting his arm up behind his back and settling just above his hips. The person struggled for a while but the pain eventually had him lay still. Sephiroth quickly leaned down, whispering in the other's ear.

"You will tell me what is going on here or you're not leaving here alive, understood?"

The man trembled slightly before nodding slowly; taking a relieved gasp of air as his mouth was freed.

"L-let go of me!! I am _not_ one of them!" the figure hissed. Sephiroth only snorted, twisting his arm harder, receiving a small cry of pain. "S-stop it! Wh-who-?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Sephiroth growled, his free hand grasping long, blonde hair and pulling the man's head back a little.

"M-my name is Vexen… hnn… I work in the laboratory of Sky…"

"Hang on… Sky?"

"Wait… is your name Xemnas?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. If this man knew Xemnas… maybe it was true, he wasn't one of them, still it could be a part of the trap…

"My arm… it sort of hurts…"

Sephiroth gave a low grunt, shifting so they both were a bit more comfortable.

"Well? If you're not one of them, what are you doing here?"

"I am a forced employee of Sky… You might call me Saïx' doctor… the real one unlike those you might have met…"

"I haven't seen anyone around but you and the two you came with," Sephiroth snarled, still not quite convinced.

"That was the fake doctor…Blonde, shorthaired with beard… the other is the guard who took us here! And will you tell me who _you_ are?"

If the man was speaking the truth… then this looked way more serious than he'd thought it'd be.

"Vexen, was it? Who's side are you on?" he asked sharply.

"I am on Saïx'," Vexen replied, a low grumble escaping him. "I am a childhood friend of his… now tell me who you are so we might be able to help him!"

"Calm down, calm down," Sephiroth hushed. "We don't want anyone to hear us… I am Sephiroth, Xemnas' brother. I came here with him to get Saïx out of here. So? Will you tell me what's going on or not?"

Vexen shifted slightly, as best as he could with Sephiroth's weight on his back, pinning him down.

"Right… Thank gods Xemnas had the wits to bring someone with him… Saïx, among with others and me, is a victim of Sky Corporation. He's been held captive there many years of his childhood and now they've captured him again. They arranged this meeting and served the cheap hospital lie to get rid of Xemnas."

Vexen's words came quick and whispered, and yet Sephiroth sat left taken aback, staring at the back of the man's head.

"Wh… what?? He's been kidnapped?"

"Shhh! He's probably meeting Xemnas any minute but…"

"But what…?"

"Someone's coming," Vexen muttered. "Hide."

Sephiroth immediately got off of the other, once again diving behind the archive. Vexen got back in his chair, listening hard for any sound. The sound of footsteps came, slowly like someone feeling their way forth in the darkness, then halted. Booth's heart pounded madly for a moment, just waiting for something to happen. Nothing… instead the footsteps disappeared in the direction they came from. They both breathed out in relief, Sephiroth creeping back out from the archive. He moved over to Vexen, whispering:

"Well? What were you going to say?"

Vexen turned the swivel chair to face the other, a deep frown on his face.

"Please, no matter how great a chance you might have to get Saïx out of here, I beg you _not_ to make any move to try and free him now…"

Sephiroth raised a brow, just barely making out the other's serious features in the dim computer light.

"Why so?"

"Because a friend of ours is locked up at their base… If anything happens to Saïx both him and I will be murdered… I don't care what happens to me, but if anything were to happen to Marluxia… None of us deserves any more pain," Vexen muttered.

"Well, unless you plan on staying at this Sky, what do you suppose we do?" Sephiroth asked, his tone getting slightly annoyed. Even if he understood the dilemma, he came her for Saïx, not some unknown person he just happened to come by…

"We came here by car… of some sort… You could try and track us on the way back? If you can find Sky's headquarters and free Saïx, all of us are as good as free…"

"Hm… Sounds possible… You have no idea where the place is?"

Vexen gave a hollow chuckle, crossing his arms.

"I was born in Sky's headquarters. This is the first time in my life I am ever outside that building… and I was blindfolded."

Sephiroth paled, nodding silently.

"I see… So… I just leave you here and go back to find Xemnas?"

"Please, don't tell him before you are out of here… and make sure he doesn't go back in to find Saïx… _track us_… that's the only way."

"Alright… I'll wait for him outside… I think I might have seen the garage door on the backside, it should be easy to find."

"One question… How are you going to get out?" Vexen asked dryly, pointing to the locked door. Sephiroth frowned, looking around in the room.

"Window. I managed to come in here, I can very well come out."

Vexen gave him a curious look, watching closely as he moved over to a window, bashing the lock open with his elbow and wrenching it open.

"Effective, I have to say."

"Sure you're not coming?" Sephiroth asked, already with one leg on the outside, searching for somewhere to place his foot.

"I told you, I can't… Though I do hope I'll be seeing you soon. If we meet again I can be sure there's a small hope we might get out…"

"Tsk, how pessimistic," Sephiroth said, the tip of his silver hair disappearing over the window post. Vexen moved over to the window and peered out only to see the other climbing in through a different window that had been left open for ventilation. He gave a heavy sigh, dropping back in his chair after securing the window again. The lights went back on not long after. He blinked, looking up in the ceiling. Maybe there really was hope for them?

X

It wasn't a very happy Xemnas walking down the hospital corridors on his way back to the car. He hadn't managed to get Saïx back after all… He'd left him and he wouldn't be able to see him again, not for a long time if he ever _did_ find him again. He'd have school, friends, perhaps even a new boyfriend by that time…

"Xemnas! Did you find Saïx?"

He looked up, seeing Sephiroth approach him from a smaller corridor. He gave a tired sigh, greeting his brother with a reluctant wave.

"Yes… His parents won't let me see him any longer…"

Sephiroth gave a low growl of anger, seizing Xemnas' shoulders.

"That's a lie! Come, we don't have any time to loose."

Xemnas blinked, letting himself be pulled back outside to the car.

"In."

"Will you just calm down and tell me what is going on??"

Sephiroth gave an annoyed huff, shoving the other into the car and seating himself next.

"There, will you now tell me whatever's happening…?"

"We were right, it was a set up," Sephiroth said, turning the car key and starting up the engine.

"Well then what are we doing here?? We need to get Saïx back out!!" Xemnas cried, slight hysteria in his voice. He made for the door but Sephiroth pushed the auto-lock button before he reached it, trapping him inside.

"Calm down and listen to me! Why do you think Saïx acted as if nothing was wrong in the first place?"

Xemnas shut his mouth, biting back the coming curses and let go of the door.

"I… I'm so confused," he muttered, slumping back in his seat with a saddened look.

"I'll explain, just let us move the car first. We need to have a clear view to the backside of the building."

Xemnas nodded weakly, giving no more protests as Sephiroth slowly rolled the car out of the parking area but not back on the road, rather out on the grass. Luckily the ground wasn't very bumpy. He stopped the car right behind some bushes, close to the concrete area of the backside where several trucks stood parked. He turned back to Xemnas, letting the motor run.

"Now we wait…"

"And in the meanwhile, you will tell me what's going on?" Xemnas asked, his gaze slightly sharper.

"As I said. It's a set up. I met a friend of Saïx in a different part of the hospital. It seems like there is three of them being held captive… see the truck over there? It's the only one with "Sky Corporation" and that's the one we'll be following."

"H-hang on… This was some organized kidnapping?" Xemnas asked, staring at his brother in disbelief.

"Yes. This hospital was simply a decoy, to hide that Saïx has been taken away against his will. Their headquarters is elsewhere, and according to what Vexen said it seems like a friend of them is back there, and they threatened to hurt him if Saïx didn't play along… It was only lucky I met him."

"So that's it… That explains a lot…"

Xemnas sighed heavily, leaning back again. "Vexen… there's something familiar about that name… Sky corporations too… So, we track them back to their hideout, and then what? Sephiroth, this is some sort of… organized crime. There is no way we can get in there by ourselves."

"You forget who you're dealing with… and I think I have a good idea of what kind of people these are."

"Oh?"

Sephiroth's expression suddenly got an unnatural gravity about it.

"I think you should take a look at this," he said, pulling the small bottle up from his pocket, the one he'd found in the storeroom, handing it to Xemnas, who stared at it for a moment.

"Where did you…?"

He paled immensely, looking up at the other.

"There's a store room full of them here…"

"But… How…"

"I think we know these people a bit better than we might think… I'll contact the office and check our connections… maybe I'll find something useful. But we should be careful. This could mean we have traitors among us."

Xemnas thought for a moment, his eyes fixed on the small bottle in his hand.

"Sephiroth… get a cab to drive you back home and contact the office. You can find me by my phone, right?"

"Yes, I'm able to track you, even if it's shut, but do you think it's a good idea to follow these people on your own?"

"Calm down. You know I can do this, even if I'm your younger brother," Xemnas said, frowning slightly. "I need you to come after me when I've found the place… and bring your gun, this might get ugly."

"Of course," Sephiroth said. He unlocked the door and got out, flipping out his cell phone. "I'll call for a cab to meet me, and you. Don't get your ass caught," he said, watching his brother take the driver seat and nodding. Xemnas bit his lip, watching Sephiroth disappear silently back towards the car park. Not long after he could see four figures making their way out in the darkening garage area. Two of them seemed to be blindfolded with their hands tied up behind them, being hauled along by two others. Xemnas recognized one of them as the doctor from before. His hands tightened on the steering wheel till his knuckles went white. One of the blindfolded ones was definitely Saïx. What he wouldn't give to be able to just run up to him now and end it now, but one of the men behind him with a long ponytail was definitely carrying two guns. No way would any of them get out of it alive. He'd have to stick to the plan. It was as if an iron hand closed around his heart as the two captives were forced into the truck with Sky's mark on it.

X

Finally finished this chapter! I tried making it a bit longer than usual and I hope you can forgive me for being so late. Summer holiday is soon and I should be able to work some more on it… as for my other story I have completely lost inspiration for it but I'll continue it if I ever find the time… Lately I've just written the start of a ton of stories, not bothering to finish them… I'll try my best! D: It's your reviews that keep me going!


	10. A Trail Of Blood

A Beautiful Mind pt. 10

A/N: Right, I am trying to update faster now as school is almost finished and exams are history… I also would like to thank Lerato for some great fanart he did for this fic, which I have completely fallen in love with v.v

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"Luxord. How is the report?"

The doctor from the hospital placed his teacup down on a small end table, next to his bowler hat. He folded his hands nervously, looking at the figure behind the desk in front of him, its face hidden in the shadows.

"I believe things turned out as planned… though there was something familiar with the man…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the shadows asked. Luxord evaded his boss' eyes, rather fixing his gaze on a jar with green liquid resting on the desk. He winced, concluding the jar was full of dismembered fingers.

"Sir, I am not sure, though both his name and face is known to me… I am certain that I have seen him before…"

The figure behind the desk was silent for a moment, and then reached his hand out to the intercom.

"Kairi. I need you to look up some information. I want you to give me a full description of this Xemnas. I'm worried he might be more trouble than we thought."

X

Sephiroth slammed the door to his office open, a low grumble escaping him. He darted over to his desk, diving into a drawer but quickly shut it again as there was a light knock at the doorframe. He looked up, finding a young man with blonde, spiky hair blocking the way out, a large stack of paper in his arms.

"Sephiroth, there you are. I need you to sign these forms for my last delivery."

"Cloud, I really don't have the time for-"

Sephiroth sighed as the boy dumped the papers on his desk.

"Now means now," he persisted. "You have been gone for far too long, always travelling. If I don't take the chance you'll run away again. I have to get a signature now I will loose profit."

Sephiroth frowned, picking up a pen.

"You run this service of yours by yourself? I wonder… do you deliver to anyone but me and my brother?"

Cloud eyed him suspiciously, leaning onto the doorframe.

"Cloud Corporation was founded by me, I lead it alone so I say I have a good idea of who I deliver to. And no, you are not the only one," he said, voice a bit unwilling. Sephiroth pulled the pill bottle up from his pocket, showing it to the other.

"Do you deliver this drug to anyone but us? As far as I know, you are the only one trading it."

Cloud frowned, taking the bottle in his hand.

"You know we use different labels. Obviously there is someone trying to compete with my service…"

"In other words, you never saw it before?"

Cloud turned the bottle, pointing at a part of the etiquette. "If it was ours it would say Cloud Corp. right here."

"I see," Sephiroth mumbled, thinking to himself. "Thank you in any case. I need to look this up. Return with the papers some other time, I am busy."

Cloud scowled, picking the papers back up. "If I don't get a signature tomorrow you can forget your next delivery."

"Yes, yes. Just get out of here," Sephiroth snapped. He glared at Cloud's back as he left, returning to the drawer. Huffing he pulled it open, retrieving a heavy handgun with a long barrel on it. He loaded it before hiding it in his jacket. He strode over to an archive, unlocking a drawer and retrieving a small GPRS instalment, hitting in his brother's cell phone number.

"Not far from here," he mumbled, pacing the floor of his office. "Still moving though…"

X

"Marluxia, what the hell happened here??"

Saïx stared wide-eyed at his half unconscious friend tied up in the metal chair in the corner of the laboratory. Marluxia slowly looked up at him, blood running down his jaw, throat and bare chest, several bruises, cuts and burns all over his body.

"Marluxia…?"

Saïx' voice was thin as he quickly undid the binds and freed Marluxia's hands. They boy slumped forwards into his arms, clinging weakly to his t-shirt and coughing blood.

"Sai… you…"

He winced, making a strained face. One of his arms was posed at a sickening angle, probably broken. Saïx was sure he could see the bone in Marluxia's knuckles, as the skin was torn up, as if someone had abused a cheese grater.

"Where's…"

Marluxia's words were cut off by another cough, staining Saïx' arm in red. Saïx yelped, pulling back as the blood burned into his skin, stinging like acid. He grabbed the other again before he fell over. He looked around desperately before hauling Marluxia to his feet, helping him over to the steel table.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea where Vexen is," he said quickly, forcing Marluxia to lie down. He fetched some paper from the counter, his mouth clean of blood. "He was nowhere when my blindfold was taken of but I'm sure he's okay…"

Marluxia nodded weakly, groaning in pain as he adjusted his arm to a more bearable position. His skin was so pale, contrasting hideously with all the blood. Saïx looked around again, his heart thumping madly. He needed to clean Marluxia up first, or he wouldn't be able to touch him at all. It was probably the poison Vexen had been talking about. He bit his lip, cringing at the thought. Of course Vexen had to disappear just when they needed him the most.

Marluxia seemed to calm down after a while, soon able to help cleaning with his healthy arm as Saïx did his best to stop new bleeding. Saïx did what he could for his arm, wrapping a towel tightly around it and taking a piece of cloth, tying it to Marluxia's neck to keep it in place.

"Whatever happened?" he asked as he finally finished. Marluxia evaded his look with glazed eyes, flexing the fingers of his healthy arm.

"They… wanted to know if you had planned anything… and if I knew anything more about Xemnas…"

Saïx heart sank down to the bottom of his stomach, a look of disbelief on his face.

"And they did _this _to you??"

"I refused to tell!" Marluxia cried. Saïx huffed, now bandaging the other's hand.

"Monsters," he muttered. "Sick bastards…"

"But… but what happened with you and Vexen…?"

Saïx' mood dropped even further.

"I didn't manage to tell… I didn't know how to, the doctor was there right next to us…"

"I see…"

Marluxia bit back a sob, hugging a knee close. "Then why did they take Vexen away??"

X

A frown crossed Xemnas' face as a raindrop hit his forehead. He looked back down in the cobblestone, sighing. Had he lost them completely…? He had found the truck, but no one was in it, and it was a dead end… He looked around in the alley. Tall buildings were towering up on both sides, probably factories. There was barely room for a truck in there, only a few centimetres between it and the walls. Odd… how would anyone get out? Xemnas' frown deepened. Something was very, _very_ wrong. He slid his hand along the brick walls on both sides, examining it closely and tried to push the bricks in; maybe he could find some hidden passage. He kneeled down, looking closely at each of the cobblestones but found nothing, another heavy sigh escaping him and he shook his head. He was about to get back up as his eyes fell on something underneath the truck, looking suspiciously like a way down to the sewers. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, but heck he was going to find Saïx no matter the cost. So his only problem now was the truck being in the way. If this way the right way, then the truck probably had some hatch in the floor…

There was a shattering noise, glass shards flying as Xemnas broke the front window of the truck with a conveniently located rock. He pulled his shirtsleeves down over his hands so he wouldn't cut himself as he climbed in, falling headfirst into the driver's seat. He scrambled back to his feet, looking around and found a small door into the backroom of the truck. It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the darkness, but soon he could see both a small hatch in the floor and a backdoor that opened inwards. He flipped the hatch open and reached his hands down to the lid over the sewers. It wouldn't budge, probably locked from the inside. Then he looked up at the door again. So, there were two ways, hopefully. He got up and tried the handle, the door swinging open and revealing what looked like a laundry shaft in the brick wall. At least no sewers, Xemnas thought, grimacing as he pushed the shaft open. He took a deep breath before placing a foot inside, gripping firmly to the doorframes so he could ease the other in, now sitting in the shaft. It was rather large, more than big enough for two persons to fit inside, luckily. He stared down in the darkness, almost wishing he could take the sewers instead. If there had been light there that is. What was he thinking? He was there to save Saïx, a bit of darkness shouldn't unnerve him. He closed his eyes and let go of the doorframe to slide down. It took two seconds and he hit hard stone floor. Her blinked, more than a little surprised. He shook his head, reaching his hands out to fumble around in the darkness. It seemed like he was in a small room, and it wasn't long before he found a door leading out, behind it strong light. There was a long corridor with white walls and floor, much like the hospital only this was in perfect shape. It was unnerving. He himself was dressed in completely back, contrasting magnificently and somehow he felt vulnerable.

No. Silly. There were no guards around, and no visible surveillance cameras. He was perfectly safe as long as he didn't bump into someone. Now to find Saïx.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

This chappie was… rather short, but mainly because I already started working on the next one, which hopefully will be done quickly….


	11. Sending a Dream into the Universe

A Beautiful Mind pt. 11

A/N: Took a bit longer to update this time, but I do my best to update frequently. Chapters might get a bit shorter though, as I am working on some other fics next to this one, and I have come to a gap between my ideas for this too. It takes as much time to write this as planning it.

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

"Vexen… We know Xemnas is nearby, if not already inside the base. All we want is a little cooperation."

Vexen snarled, his fists clenching in the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"I have no reason to cooperate. I refuse to help you, now let me back to the laboratory."

Luxord smiled scornfully, one of his hands moving to the pocket of his brown suit jacket, pulling up a tiny vial with a violet liquid in it.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, voice amused as he held it up, turning it between his fingers. Vexen shook his head, glaring at Xigbar who was standing at his side as a low chuckle escaped him.

"This is all you ever desired," Luxord said. A smirk played over his lips as he moved closer to make sure Vexen could see. Vexen simply arched a brow, face unimpressed.

"And what would you know of my desires?" he asked, eyes and tone both cold.

"Well, if not your exact desire… this is what you need to gain it."

Luxord took his bowler hat off, placing the tiny vial safely in the seam on the inside of it, then patted the hat and put it back on. "That vial contains the antidote that will save your dear little friend."

Vexen froze, fighting against the cuffs that held him to the chair. "Bastard! You had it all along and just waited for this opportunity??"

"No need to yell, I assure you. The antidote stays safely with me until you have earned it."

"Well then what do you want me to do?? I have worked for you all of my life, what more can I possibly do??"

Luxord's smirk turned to a devious grin.

"Our chief fears that this Xemnas might be more trouble than he looks like. We think he might have stalked us here from the hospital. If he, by some unexplainable miracle should manage to get the thee of you out then we need to have a backup plan. The deal is this. We equip you with a device that you can contact us with and help us capture both Xemnas and Saïx again. If we should succeed both you and Marluxia will go free _and_ you get the antidote."

Vexen looked down in the floor, fidgeting with the handcuffs. What to do? Betray a friend to free a lover? It wasn't right, of course… but this might be the only chance he had to save Marluxia.

"There is no need to decide now. Just take the device with you in case you should chose to help. After all, we will do all we can to hinder your escape and make sure we can keep all four of you. This is mainly to have a backup plan in case anything should go wrong. And of course, you will have an even greater reward if you hinder the outbreak."

Vexen snorted, looking up, his tone cross.

"I am a scientist. When time comes I should be able to produce the antidote myself. And what more do you think I could possibly have interest of?"

That smug expression was back on Luxord's face.

"Would it help to say that your little brother is still alive?"

X

This was madness, Xemnas thought, slipping around another corner. Completely unarmed at the base of what seemed to be all evil. How was he supposed to find Saïx in here? The place was enormous.

He inched further down the hall, listening intensely for the sound of footsteps or anything. All doors seemed to be locked… He could have passed Saïx any time without knowing. It wasn't before a good twenty minutes walk that he reached a hall parting in four directions. The one he came from was marked _garage_, the right one _storerooms_, the left one _basement_ and the one facing him _elevators_.

Now this could get interesting…

The most logic place to keep a prisoner would be the basement… Still, Sky was likely not to keep him there just because it seemed likely. He bit his lip, realizing he could be wasting valuable time. If he went for the lifts then he would probably have several stores to choose between. It was better to take a more specified route.

So he headed towards the basement, praying he wouldn't get caught. His anxiety made him hurry, which made him careless.

X

Will this corridor never end…? Wandering… through the darkness… Still he could never stop. He had to know… Where they still… If the rumours were true…

He opened an eye, green liquid blurring his vision together with frosty glass. Squinting he raised his hands slowly up in front of him. Several cords were attached to his arms.

So tired…

The regeneration fluids around him made his body heavy and thoughts clouded.

He bit his lip, pressing a palm against the glass in front of him, his back bumping into the glass behind him, somewhat uncomfortable due to the cords.

The smooth surface of the glass felt cold against his pale skin.

Slowly, forcefully he pushed against the glass, gritting his teeth at the remarkable pressure to his muscles. His vision was blurring, everything was turning yellow as his eyes flashed, the cords exploding in the pressure, red liquid staining the green. After a moment the glass began to crack under the force of his hand and back, green water spilling on the concrete floor. With a heavy groan the tank broke, fluids washing out on the floor together with the body of the young boy.

Two years… Had it really been that long? he wondered, forcing himself up in a sitting position, leaning heavily on his palms.

"Would you look at that. Saïx, you have regained faster than I would ever dream of."

Said one looked up, catching sight of a teenaged boy in a lab coat with steel blue hair and deep midnight blue eyes.

"You… You're… alive?" he asked, squinting up at the short figure. "This was… you…? All the time…?"

The boy nodded, pushing his delicate glasses back up on his nose as they had slipped down.

"Yes," he said softly, kneeling down next to Saïx. "Now I need to ask you something…"

"Saïx! Saïx!! Wake up!! Please, please wake up!!"

"I… I can't remember…"

"Saïx!!"

"Everything is just a blur…"

"Saïx, please say something!!"

"Are you sure…? Nothing at all?"

"Please… Saïx… Wake up."

"I believe… you might have had an amnesia."

"Saïx!!"

"I told them not to give you medication when it didn't work…"

"Please…"

"What is the furthest back you can remember?"

"Marluxia… he…No… it's gone… all but their faces…"

"Wake up…"

"Marluxia…"

"Marluxia!!"

Saïx sat bolt up, eyes wide as he gasped for air. Marluxia could have cried of joy, hugging Saïx tightly to him.

"You're awake!! Finally!! What happened?? You went unconscious and, well it doesn't matter. He's here! He's come to save us!!"

"W-who's here?" Saïx asked, bewildered. "What happened…?"

Marluxia beamed at him, his embrace so tight now that Saïx could barely breathe.

"I-I'm not sure. You seemed to just, faint or something… I think you had a blackout. In any case, while you were unconscious this guy with silver hair showed up."

"Xemnas??"

"Yep."

Marluxia was grinning from ear to ear.

"He left again right before you woke up, to find the keys and the code to our anklets… I only talked to him through the bars in the door… Hopefully Vexen will be back before Xemnas returns," he said, his smile falling the slightest. "I wonder where he is…"

Saïx bit his lip, not sure what to think. Xemnas was there all right, but what if he got caught? What if he got injured? Maybe it was better not to think of it, he concluded, though he was twirling the pentacle around his neck between his fingers, obviously nervous. Xemnas had left before they got a chance to talk…

"Vexen!!"

Marluxia ran over to the door as said one return, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared for you!" he wailed. Vexen, rather taken aback petted Marluxia's hair soothingly, kissing his forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay. Some of the leader's henchmen wanted to talk to me about Saïx' medication, if he has been having any fits."

Immediately Saïx was reminded of the dream. Or was it a dream? It had felt so real… He was still shaky, even after the relief of having Vexen back.

"Vexen?" he asked, getting the man's attention. "Do you know of a boy… around Marluxia's age? He's a scientist. Steel blue, spiky hair and glasses…"

Vexen froze, staring blankly at Saïx. Marluxia looked up at him in slight fear before back at Saïx, something hysterical in his expression as he moved over to the younger, seizing his shoulders in an iron grip and near yelling at him.

"Don't ever mention him again is that clear?? Never!!"

Saïx blinked, surprised at the anger in Marluxia's voice, not really believing the boy could get that mad.

"I-it was a simple question, I didn't-"

"Is that clear??"

"Y-yes…"

Marluxia sighed, slinking back to Vexen who had seated himself in the nearest chair, staring at his hands. Saïx watched silently as Marluxia sat down on the floor next to him, resting his head in Vexen's lap and looking up at him with the sweetest face.

"Don't think about it… Vexen… Xemnas is here. We are going to get out. We'll be free. Just wait a bit longer and everything will be over."


End file.
